Sous le gui
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: 24 jours avant Noël donc 24 OS (commence le 1er décembre). Collaboration entre Sithmaith et TwoLoversSasuNaru. Pour en savoir plus, cliquez !
1. Présentation

Bonsoir !

Voici notre projet de calendrier de l'avent à quatre mains, c'est-à-dire une collaboration entre Sithmaith et TwoLoversSasuNaru.

24 jours jusqu'à Noël = 24 OS (1 par jour) mais pour être plus précise 12 OS de Sithmaith et 12 OS de TwoLoversSasuNaru.

Pour la publication :

\- Alternance de publication : 1 jour Sithmaith, le jour suivant TwoLoversSasunaru et ainsi de suite.

Plusieurs points :

\- Pairings présents : Malec (majoritaire), Spirk, HawkSilver, Sterek, Merthur, Johnlock, Kitty, Jem x Will.

\- Pour plus de facilité, sur le compte TwoLoversSasuNaru seront publiés le Malec, le Kitty, le HawkSilver et le Jem x Will. Que l'auteure soit Sithmaith ou TwoLoversSasuNaru.

\- Sur le compte de Sithmaith seront publiés le Spirk, le Merthur, le Sterek et le JohnLock. Que l'auteure soit Sithmaith ou TwoLoversSasuNaru.

\- Pas d'horaires de post, on postera quand on pourra.

\- OS de taille variable (c'est pas la taille qui compte ; ) )

\- Il y aura des limes et des lemons.

\- On s'accorde deux jokers, on essayera de les respecter au mieux.

\- La veille, vous saurez quel pairing sera à l'honneur le lendemain.

\- **Dernier point important** : Pendant décembre, toutes nos fics seront en pause et on se consacrera uniquement au calendrier de l'avent.

La publication commencera le 1er décembre avec un OS de Sithmaith sur Malec.

Nous espérons que ce projet en collaboration vous enchantera.

Bisous.


	2. 1er décembre

_OS de Sithmaith :_

 _Nous sommes le premier décembre, voici donc le premier OS d'une longue série._

 _Tadadaaaaa. Et dans les temps en plus._

 _J'ouvre la marche tout en douceur avec ce petit OS consacré au malec._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira_

 _Rating:K+_

 _Couple : Malec_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Alexander s'éveillait de la meilleure façon qui soit comme toujours. Près de lui Magnus somnolait, un fin sourire s'accrochant à ses traits, où régnaient encore les traces du sommeil. Cela faisait désormais deux ans que le sorcier avait débarqué dans sa vie à la manière d'une tornade. Il avait fait éclater toutes les barrières que le shadowhunter avait mis tant de soin à construire. Pour se protéger du monde, de l'Enclave, des autres, de lui aussi, surtout. Mais Magnus Bane était lui. Il lui avait suffi d'arriver avec ses yeux d'or et son sourire charmeur pour tout changer, tout modifier irrévocablement.

Maintenant plus d'entraves. Ils étaient ensemble et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Ils étaient heureux, même les forces obscures semblaient en vacances ces derniers temps. Tout était plutôt calme. Avant Magnus, Alexander aurait attendu le pire, pensant qu'il se fomentait forcément un mauvais coup quelque part, attendant pour faire face, désormais il profitait juste du meilleur. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa prudence, mais il savait maintenant baisser les armes quand c'était nécessaire.

_ Bonjour amour.

La voix ensommeillée de Magnus retentissait dans le calme de leur cocon. Même alors qu'elle était encore empreinte de sommeil, elle avait toujours cette joie contagieuse et ce côté narquois caractéristique.

Alexander ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer un peu plus Magnus contre lui, humant l'odeur de bois de santal des cheveux ébouriffés. C'était une habitude du warlorck, il dormait davantage sur Alec, qu'avec lui. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'embêtait en rien ce dernier, il aimait sentir la chaleur de son compagnon le réchauffer, corps et âme.

Des doigts mutins vinrent attraper le tee-shirt shirt d'Alec pour l'en défaire, ce qui déclencha un léger éclat de rire. De l'avis de Magnus, c'était le son le plus merveilleux du monde.

_ Ça serait avec plaisir Mag, mais Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Cat, Raph et Ragnor ne devraient pas tarder.

Alexander n'utilisait que peu de mots doux, dans sa bouche un « Mag », valait toutes les déclarations.

En outre, il avait raison naturellement. Izzy et Magnus avaient fomenté ensemble pour que toute leur jolie famille se retrouve à Brooklyn pour décorer un sapin. Une tradition mundane qu'Alexander ne comprenait pas vraiment. Mais ce que sa sœur et son amant voulaient, ils l'obtenaient toujours. C'était un de leur point commun. Ça et leur goût précis de la mode.

Magnus grommela son ressentiment. Bien sûr que se faire prendre sur le fait par toute la petite bande ne l'enchantait pas, mais quand même. Parfois, Alec était beaucoup trop sérieux.

Ce dernier le repoussa d'ailleurs légèrement pour pouvoir se lever.

_ Mais plus tard peut-être

Un regard brûlant et Alexander retira son tee-shirt le lançant à Magnus dans une claire attitude de provocation, s'en allant dans la salle de bain avec un sourire hilare affiché.

Magnus se recoucha, se drapant dans les couettes de manière théâtrale, sur la commode, Chairman Meow était son seul spectateur. De son perchoir, son chat le jugeait. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, le sorcier se recoucha. Il s'était assied pour contempler son Alexander plus si sage. Il aimait ce feu qui couvait sous la glace et qui se dévoilait toujours davantage avec le temps, il aimait encore plus quand il pouvait en profiter à loisir.

Le warlock fixait le plafond, alors que le bruit de la douche emplissait l'espace. Il avait le temps de somnoler un peu en attendant qu'Alexander revienne. Il aurait sa revanche, ce soir. Le bonheur, c'était donc ça.

* * *

Un immense sapin trônait au milieu du salon. La magie avait quelques avantages non-négligeables, Alec en convenait. Il avait suffi à Magnus d'un claquement de doigts pour le faire apparaître ici. Cela aurait pris des heures pénibles à n'importe quel autre pour obtenir le même résultat.

Le warlock avait le sourire qu'Alexander adorait, celui absolument émerveillé, qui lui était destiné habituellement. Malgré ses quatre siècles, Magnus avait gardé une certaine innocence, presque enfantine. Il s'émerveillait de tout, pouvait passer des heures à sourire pour quelque chose qui aurait put paraître futile à n'importe qui d'autre. Le sorcier avait beaucoup perdu, aussi chérissait-il presque compulsivement ce qu'il avait.

Il se l'était promis, il ne perdrait pas Alec. Jamais. Il était mortel, il le savait. Mais il y avait une solution. Il y en avait forcément une et il la trouverait, pour Alec. Si Magnus ne pouvait passer son immortalité avec lui, il trouverait une manière de vieillir avec son compagnon. Il se l'était promis. Pour l'heure, il voulait avoir des pensées plus festives en tête.

Izzy et lui avaient convenu que Noël serait sur le thème des traditions cette année. Le rouge et le blanc seraient donc à l'honneur. Le sapin était immense, il touchait presque le haut plafond, touffu les branches prenaient une place phénoménale, mais tour de sorcier oblige, il avait agrandi l'appartement en fonction, de sorte à ce que l'harmonie de son foyer soit sauvegardée. Parfois Alexander se disait qu'il n'y avait rien qui ne fusse à la portée de son sorcier et ça avait un côté rassurant pour lui, une douce constance.

Voir son compagnon et sa sœur aux anges était tout ce qui comblait Alexander. Leurs joies étaient toujours communicatives. Ils discutaient tous les deux dans un flot de paroles continu, il était question de guirlandes, de boules, de neige et d'autre chose, mais Alec n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Il aimait écouter les voix, plus que la discussion. Magnus était heureux, sa sœur aussi, ensemble. Ragnor et Cat buvaient du thé attablés au bar en discutant. Raph et Simon bavardaient jeu vidéo. C'était sa famille celle qu'il s'était choisi autant qu'eux l'avaient choisi lui. Ils se disputaient parfois, ils avaient des divergences d'opinions souvent et ils formaient un groupe pour le moins hétéroclite, toujours. Vampire diurne ou non, sorciers et shadowhunters.

_ Tu es prêt à avoir Versailles à Noël dans ton salon ?

Jace se tenait près de lui, s'installant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de cuir où trônait Alec. La proximité leur était naturelle. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, d'une manière différente de Clary et Magnus. Jace c'était une extension de lui, comme son bras, il en avait besoin c'était essentiel, il n'y songeait même plus.

Magnus c'était son complément, ils évoluaient ensemble, se faisaient grandir mutuellement.

_ Bien sûr

Un sourire échangé. Entre eux ,il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Jace savait lire la tendresse dans les yeux clairs. Alec avait appris à s'aimer par Magnus. Lui l'aimait plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Le blond le savait, le ressentait littéralement par leur rune parabatai. Il ne connaissait pas d'amour plus intense que celui que se portait ces deux-là, celui qu'il ressentait pour Clary était plus doux, plus progressif, simplement différent, mais chaque relation l'était. Comme celle de Raph et Ragnor toute en complicité et raillerie, tout en amour aussi. Ou celle de Simon et Izzy qui alliait la compréhension mutuelle, à une amitié indéfectible. La différence était une force, un ciment. Le leur. Celui de cette famille improbable.

_ À ton avis, nos nous de quinze ans diraient quoi de tous ça ? Interrogea Jace sur le ton de la conversation.

C'était une question qu'Alec s'était souvent posé lui aussi, avec une pointe de nostalgie. Ils avaient tant vécu, tant parcouru de chemin depuis, tant évolué aussi. Surtout lui probablement, il était la plus visible des évolutions.

_ Alec en ferait une syncope. Lui avec un sorcier si brillant soit-il, impensable. Toi tu râlerais, tu es amoureux d'une shadowhunter élevée comme une mundane, le petit con arrogant que tu étais ne l'aurait pas supporté et moi et bien, je serais ravie de faire enrager les parents. Même si avec Alec, j'ai une sacré concurrence.

Izzy et Magnus avaient terminé d'élaborer leur plan d'attaque et cette dernière se joignait à leur conversation.

Une odeur de cannelle flottait dans l'air. C'était une senteur qu'affectionnait particulièrement Alec. Vanille, cannelle, musc et bois de santal. C'était l'odeur de Magnus, celle de son foyer. Ils sourirent à leur sœur, elle avait sans doute raison comme d'habitude, Izzy avait toujours raison.

_ Tu as tord, Jace est toujours un petit con arrogant, ça au moins ça a pas changé.

Magnus le raillait et Jace le lui rendait bien, une vraie amitié était née entre eux. Alec les unissait, pour le meilleur.

_ T'inquiètes pas, on est tous les trois ex aequo, sur ce point , Raph et toi vous n'avez rien à m'envier.

_ Raph c'est certain, argua Ragnor

_ C'est bas de t'en prendre ainsi à moi Rag, c'est petit et indigne de toi, tu devrais avoir honte.

Le vampire s'exprimait toujours avec un visage et une voix parfaitement impassible et d'une neutralité corrosive. Son sens de l'humour n'était pas toujours compris par les autres, mais de l'avis de ses compères, il était hilarant.

Avec sa mine des mauvais coups, Ragnor s'approcha de son amant

_ Tout n'est pas petit chez moi, tu es bien placé pour le savoir trésor.

Ragnor étincelait de suffisance et Jace bouillait de l'intérieur, Alexander et Izzy échangèrent un regard entendu, n'en connaissant que trop bien la cause.

_ Au moins c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe

Catarina se joignait à la joyeuse bande et Alexander offrit à son frère ce qu'il attendait impatiemment

_ _c'est un peu court jeune homme_ , soupira exagérément Alec (1)

Son frère adorait Cyrano et il en convenait, la discussion se prêtait à merveille à la tirade du nez. Placer des citations de ses livres préférés était une chose qui avait toujours amusé Jace, après tout la vie serait triste sans fantaisie. Il lui offrait donc bellement la perche dont il avait besoin.

Izzy éclata d'un rire léger, autant pour le jappement de joie pur de Jace, que pour la mine exaspérée d'Alec.

 __ Ah ! non ! c'est un peu court, jeune homme !  
On pouvait dire… Oh ! Dieu !… bien des choses en somme.  
En variant le ton, — par exemple, tenez :  
Agressif : « Moi, Monsieur, si j'avais un tel nez,  
Il faudrait sur-le-champ que je me l'amputasse ! » (1) _

Les deux autres Lightwood rejoignirent de bon cœur leur cadet, à force de l'écouter déclamer ses tirades, ils les avaient retenu par cœur et c'était depuis longtemps devenu une blague entre eux.

— _Voilà ce qu'à peu près, mon cher, vous m'auriez dit_ _  
_ _Si vous aviez un peu de lettres et d'esprit :_ _  
_ _Mais d'esprit, ô le plus lamentable des êtres,_ _  
_ _Vous n'en eûtes jamais un atome, et de lettres_ _  
_ _Vous n'avez que les trois qui forment le mot : sot ! (1)_

Ils s'étaient tout trois levés et singeaient leur tirade avec une habitude et une joie manifeste sous les regards bienveillants. Après quelques rires, ils s'attelèrent tous à nouveau à leur tâche du jour.

Tout le petit monde d'Alec s'éparpilla autour du sapin. Les guirlandes étaient déposées avec soin, les rubans des boules noués avec minutie, les guirlandes électriques placées avec précaution.

Simon mangeait plus de chocolat qu'il ne participait vraiment, sous les rires d'Izzy et les remontrances de Clary. Ragnor et Raph prenaient plaisir à décorer ensemble l'arbre festif. C'était leur premier Noël. Le premier d'une longue série. Jace avait tout bonnement abandonné l'activité, préférant s'affaler sur un fauteuil avec une tasse de thé et un livre.

_ Tout va bien ?

Magnus vint se lover contre le dos de son compagnon, qu'il trouvait contemplatif un sourire aux lèvres. Il noua ses bras autour de la taille fine déposant son front sur l'épaule d'Alec. Il aimait ses moments de bonheur simple, coutumier.

_ À merveille, je ne changerais notre famille pour rien au monde.

Alec sentit son sorcier le serrer un peu plus dans ses bras. Il était heureux. Il ne savait ce qu'aurait pu dire leur eux ados de tout ça. Sans doute n'auraient-ils pas compris ce qui unissait ce drôle d'assemblage. Mais le shadowhunter était sincère, il n'aurait jamais troqué aucun d'eux. Tout était parfait. Ensemble ils étaient une famille, un tout.

* * *

Leur sapin était magnifique, plus épuré qu'Alec ne l'avait craint, Magnus avait fait attention à ce qu'il leur plaise à tous les deux et en ça, c'était très réussi. Les guirlandes rouges et blanches étaient fines et placées avec goût. Les boules de différentes factures petites et grandes, toujours dans les même tons, décorées de manière festive ou de simples arabesques, rehaussaient subtilement le tout, les guirlandes électriques permettaient de nimber l'atmosphère d'une lumière chaleureuse. C'était à leur image traditionnelle et originale.

Ils s'étaient tous assieds dans le salon, Izzy, Cat et Jace affalés sur les poufs, Magnus et Raph disputant une partie d'échec, Ragnor et Simon discutant comics et Alec lisant, quand Clary arriva avec un amoncellement de petits paquets cadeaux dans ses bras. Elle en offrit un à chacun. Ses surprises étaient bien emballées dans du papier neutre sur lequel elle avait pris la peine de dessiner. Pour Jace, elle avait tracé des livres et avait éparpillé des phrases qu'il adorait, pour Izzy elle avait reproduit ses tenues fétiches, pour Simon ses personnages de comics préférés, pour le musicien qu'était Raph, des notes ornaient son paquet.

Pour Magnus, elle avait calligraphié des phrases en indonésien et des symboles typiques étaient tracés. Pour Ragnor, elle avait joué la carte de l'humour en dessinant un Raphael resplendissant et souriant et pour Cat de délicates fleurs bleues étaient réalisées

Alec contempla son cadeau sans oser l'ouvrir. Sur le sien, Clary les avaient tous dessinés heureux. Il l'avait détesté au début, elle lui dérobait son frère, son parabatai. Il n'avait jamais eu à le partager avant et cette étrangère arrivait et bousculait tout. D'étrangère elle n'avait plus rien désormais. C'était son amie, l'une des plus proches. Tout changeait dans sa vie, mais il aimait ce qu'elle devenait, ce qu'il en faisait.

Avec une certaine déférence et des merci sur toutes les lèvres ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux.

La perplexité se lisait sur les visages des shadowhunters, tandis que les autres semblaient ravis.

Elle leur offrait une grande chaussette chacun. Chacune décorée de rouge, de vert, de blanc et de symboles qui transpiraient Noël, sucre d'orge, renne, père noël... Ils ne comprenaient pas. Pourquoi une chaussette ? Pourquoi une seule ? Ils avaient deux pieds et de toute façon elle était bien trop imposante pour être enfilée.

Clary avait mis du cœur à les emballer, ça devait forcément être une attention pleine de gentillesse qui échappait entièrement aux chasseurs d'ombres. Devant les mines perplexes, Clary leur vint en aide.

_ C'est une tradition. Le matin de Noël, on y découvre des cadeaux, des petits mots tendres ou des souhaits. J'avais envie de vous partager ça. Simon et moi, on adorait voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, quand on était petit. On le fait chaque année depuis et cette fois on voulait le faire aussi avec vous.

Tout s'éclairait, comme toujours Clary était un amour. Les visages étaient épanouis autant devant lui que sur le paquet qu' Alec tenait toujours. Tous se montraient les prodiges de Clary.

_ **Berdikit-dikit, lama-lama menjadi bukit.** (Un peu, avec le temps, devient montagne )

Un proverbe typiquement indonésien qu'Alec tentait de lire avec un accent abominable. Il essayait d'apprendre la langue maternelle de Magnus, essayer étant le maître-mot. Magnus se rapprocha le prenant tout contre lui, lui parlant à l'oreille

_ Tu es plus doué avec ta langue, que pour les langues.

Chuchoter était peine perdue. Jace en ria, Izzy en piailla, Ragnor afficha un sourire entendu et les autres firent comme s'ils n'en avaient rien entendu. Alec sentit ses joues chauffer et enfoui son visage dans le cou de son amant. Il resta ainsi un moment dans les bras de Magnus, bercé par l'amour de son compagnon et les voix de sa famille.

* * *

 _(1)Vous reconnaîtrez les fameuses citations de Cyrano_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ce calendrier c'est un gros projet et vous êtes notre moteur._

 _Des bisous et demain je vous laisse donc entre les mains de ma complice de méfait. On reste sur du Malec et donc sur ce compte pour demain._


	3. 2 décembre

_OS de TwoLoversSasuNaru : _

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _On enchaîne avec le deuxième OS. Toujours du Malec ^^_

 _Humour et microbes présents pour ce 2 décembre._

 _IMPORTANT : **Nous sommes deux auteurs sur ce projet, Sithmaith d'un côté et moi de l'autre. Nous le précisons toujours en début d'OS. Pensez bien à vérifier ;)**_

 _Merci pour votre accueil d'hier, ça fait plaisir._

 _Réponse review : Merci Liki ! Et Sithmaith te dit à demain !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Ils ont la varicelle.

Le diagnostic de Catarina était sans appel et clair. Seul présent au chevet de ses enfants, Magnus étant parti depuis deux jours rendre un service à l'Institut de Londres, Alec était perplexe.

_La quoi ?

_La varicelle, une maladie mundane relativement répandue chez les jeunes enfants, expliqua Catarina gentiment.

Elle indiqua à l'archer de sortir de la chambre de Max, ce dernier s'étant endormi.

_Ils ne peuvent pas être malades. Notre condition de néphilim nous protège de cela, comme pour les sorciers.

_Les warlocks peuvent être malades, même si c'est rare. Et votre sang angélique a visiblement des ratés, dit Catarina dans un petit sourire moqueur.

Elle remballa ses affaires, alors qu'Alec restait dépassé par cette situation. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à la maladie et elle touchait maintenant ses deux fils.

_Ce n'est rien, Alec. Ils vont continuer à avoir une légère fièvre et une quantité de boutons, qu'ils voudront gratter. Empêche-les, sinon ça leur laissera de vilaines cicatrices. Ils vont s'en remettre très bien, dit l'infirmière en lui tapotant les épaules. Dans cinq à six jours, ça sera derrière vous.

L'archer opina bien que déboussolé, il avait compris l'essentiel. Fièvres, boutons, pas de gratouilles. Il pouvait s'en sortir, d'autant que ses deux fils avaient élu domicile dans la même chambre, dès qu'ils avaient commencé à se sentir mal. Comme si la présence de l'autre était nécessaire, voire apaisante.

Catarina tendit au shadowhunter, un sachet qu'elle venait de faire apparaître, il le pris avec un regard interrogateur.

_Il contient du paracétamol en sirop pour faire baisser la fièvre. Donne-leur si leur température dépasse les 38 degrés, grâce à l'appareil que je t'ai montré qui se met dans l'oreille. Il y a un papier dans le sachet qui t'explique les précautions à prendre. Je leur ai donné le paracétamol, donc leur fièvre devrait commencer à baisser d'ici une demi-heure, expliqua l'infirmière d'un ton très professionnel. Donne-leur des bains tièdes, si besoin. Et tu peux mettre des linges froids sur leurs boutons. Je t'ai mis un antiseptique à appliquer une fois par jour pour désinfecter leur peau. Et également des antihistaminiques pour éviter qu'ils se grattent trop.

Catarina termina son explication, un Alec blême devant elle. Il était excellent pour retenir les informations, les analyser et les appliquer, mais pas à cet instant. Le seul fait que ses deux fils soient malades avait fait baisser sa concentration d'un bon cinquante pourcent.

_Je ne vais pas y arriver, souffla-t-il.

_Je t'ai tout marqué, Alec. Tout va bien se passer. Appelle Magnus, tu angoisseras moins avec lui pour t'aider.

_L'Institut de Londres a besoin de lui.

L'archer savait que son compagnon avait un profond attachement à cet Institut, y ayant côtoyé des chasseurs d'ombres qu'il avait aimé et y aillant connu Tessa.

_Je pense que si tu lui dis que ses enfants sont dans un lit, fiévreux et que tu es dépassé par la situation, il arrivera en un coup de portail. Et Magnus sait ce qu'est la varicelle, il a une longue expérience de l'humain, finit Catarina dans un clin d'oeil, avant de passer la porte.

* * *

Alec se rendit au chevet de Max et Rafael. Fourrés dans le même lit, ils dormaient profondément, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Le chasseur d'ombres se souvint des nombreuses fois, où il avait dormi avec Jace. De l'âge de dix ans à douze ans, les parabatai avaient cette habitude récurrente avant que l'arrivée fracassante dans l'adolescence, les pousse à préférer la solitude.

Tranquillisé de voir ses fils endormis, l'archer laissa la porte entrebâillée puis attrapa son portable qui traînait sur la table basse. En appuyant sur la touche un, l'appel à Magnus se déclencha.

_Alexander, quelle joie de t'avoir. J'étais justement en train de parler de toi à Jessamine, dit joyeusement le sorcier.

_Jessamine ?

_Une valeureuse chasseuse d'ombres de l'Institut de Londres, à l'époque de Will et Jem.

_Elle est toujours vivante ?, demanda Alec, les sourcils froncés.

C'était tout bonnement impossible. Les néphilims ne vivaient pas plusieurs siècles sauf exception...

_Non, elle est morte. Mais elle protège toujours l'Institut sous forme de fantôme. Longue histoire, je te la raconterais si tu le souhaites, proposa Magnus.

_Pourquoi pas, répondit l'archer distraitement. Petit tigre, les enfants sont malades.

_Quoi ?, s'exclama le warlock, alarmé.

_Ils ont la varicelle selon Catarina.

_Les néphilims ne peuvent pas tomber malades.

_Je sais bien. Mais quelle qu'en soit la raison, Rafael et Max sont malades. Et Catarina m'a donné des tas d'indications, trop d'indications. Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir seul, Mag's.

Le silence se fit au bout du fil pendant un léger moment.

_Sweetheart, tu es un père formidable, résonna une voix derrière Alec, le faisant se retourner. Tout va bien se passer. La varicelle, c'est embêtant, c'est tout. On va devoir combattre des enfants qui ne demanderont qu'à se gratter.

_Merci d'être revenu, souffla le shadowhunter.

Le retour de son compagnon fit baisser son anxiété drastiquement. Avec Magnus, il était plus fort, un combat mené à deux était toujours plus facile. Que ce soit pour les démons ou les maladies mundanes inconnues au bataillon.

_Ce qui me questionne, c'est comment ils ont pu l'attraper. Ils côtoient peu de mundanes.

_Ma mère les emmènes souvent au parc avec Luke.

_On va contacter mamie Maryse et la gronder, plaisanta Magnus.

Sur ces mots, il s'empressa de faire ce qui manquait à leurs retrouvailles. Il déposa un baiser appuyé sur les lèvres rosées de son compagnon, avant de se lover dans ses bras.

_Tu m'as manqué, murmura le sorcier.

_Toi aussi, petit tigre, répondit Alec en embrassant les cheveux de Magnus.

* * *

Magnus profitait dignement de ses retrouvailles avec son homme. Après avoir dîné, s'être assurés que la fièvre des enfants avaient baissé et qu'ils dormaient toujours aussi bien. Le couple s'était retranché dans leur chambre pour froisser les draps comme il se doit, après une absence de l'un ou l'autre.

Ils avaient besoin de ce contact charnel pour sentir leur appartenance à l'autre, cette sensation qui ne les quittait jamais vraiment, mais qui était encore plus criante quand ils s'unissaient.

Leur passion fut de courte durée quand des pleurs ou plutôt des hurlements les réveillèrent. Ni une, ni deux, les boxers furent renfilés et les parents se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Max.

Ce dernier était assis dans son lit, aux côtés d'un Rafael tout autant en larmes. Le petit sorcier se griffait avec hargne les bras, tandis que le petit néphilim grattait son ventre.

_On arrête de gratter, mes rayons de soleil, intervint l'archer.

Il prit Rafael dans ses bras, pendant que Magnus s'occupait de Max.

_Je sais, c'est difficile mes trésors, murmura le sorcier en berçant son cadet.

_Je vais leur faire couler un bain tiède.

Son aîné dans les bras, Alec se rendit dans la salle de bain familiale qui accueillait une imposante baignoire d'angle. Et commença à réguler l'eau, avant de la laisser couler. Assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, il câlinait Rafael.

Magnus arriva en chantonnant une ballade en espagnol. C'est la langue que le warlock privilégiait pour les chansons, Rafael étant originaire d'Argentine. Il savait que son fils aimait entendre sa langue maternelle. Quand leur aîné était fatigué, il ne s'exprimait d'ailleurs plus que dans cette langue, compliquant la tâche à Alec. L'archer baragouinait difficilement quelques mots en espagnol, il se refusait à utiliser la rune de langues universelles pour comprendre et parler avec son fils. Il apprenait la langue à petits pas.

Le shadowhunter reconnut la chanson _Que Lloro_ , elle revenait souvent dans le répertoire de Magnus, le sorcier avait un faible pour les chansons d'amour. L'archer savait par son compagnon, que l'histoire racontée dans cette chanson était assez tragique, mais elle était douce et convenait bien pour apaiser les enfants.

Alec déshabilla Raf, en en profitant pour examiner son corps sous tous les angles. Il avait beaucoup de boutons, pas étonnant que ça le gratte à ce point. Max était dans le même état, ses boutons étaient bleu foncé, ce qui s'expliquait sans doute par le fait qu'il était sorcier.

Le couple plongea leurs enfants dans le bain, leurs pleurs s'étaient apaisés, ils étaient amorphes. Alec soutenait leur aîné, pendant que Magnus opérait de même avec leur cadet.

_Duele màs, marmonna Rafael. (1)

Ses yeux fermés, son dos reposait sur les jambes de son shadowhunter de père.

_Eso es bueno, mi angelito, répondit Magnus avec un sourire. Il n'a plus mal, expliqua le sorcier à son compagnon. (2)

_Moi non plus, laissa filtrer Max de sa petite voix.

_Encore mieux. Mais on ne reste pas plus de quinze minutes dans le bain, prévint le warlock.

L'archer passa sa main sur le front de Rafael et fronça les sourcils. Sans être brûlant, son front était chaud.

_Je pense que la fièvre est remontée, signala-t-il à Magnus.

_On vérifiera ça de retour dans la chambre. Il n'empêche, on ne pensait jamais vivre ce genre de situation, dit le sorcier dans un rire.

_C'est vrai, je pensais que nos premiers soucis arriveraient quand Max voudrait invoquer son premier démon et Raf tuer son premier démon.

_Quiero ir a patrullar con Jace y Dad, souffla Raf.

_Il veut venir patrouiller avec Jace et moi ?, demanda Alec.

_C'est ça, affirma Magnus.

Ce sujet était récurrent et la fin de la phrase avec son parabatai, ne laissait à Alec, que peu de doutes. Du haut de ses sept ans, Rafael se sentait assez vieux pour aller exterminer les démons en tous genres.

_De ninguna manera. Es muy joven, mi rayo de sol, refusa l'archer. (3)

Si il y avait une phrase qu'il avait bien apprise, c'était celle pour freiner les ardeurs de son aîné. Celle-là était marquée au fer rouge dans son esprit.

_Moi aussi, je veux patrouiller, lâcha Max dans un bâillement.

_Plus tard aussi, blueberry, soupira Alec.

_Tu imagines que quand nos enfants feront le mur plus âgés, ce sera probablement pour aller tuer des démons, plaisanta Magnus.

_Je suis sûr que tu leur auras appris d'autres raisons de faire le mur entre temps, lança l'archer dans un petit sourire moqueur.

_Absolument pas. Aucune femme ou aucun homme ne pourra toucher mes fils avant qu'ils aient trente ans.

Alec savait que Magnus plaisantait, mais il savait aussi que le sorcier se montrerait intraitable avec le ou la future moitié de leurs fils. En tant que papa poule, le warlock veillerait à ce que personne ne blesse ses garçons et il en était de même pour le chasseur d'ombres.

Être père, c'était aussi savoir sortir un arc bandé ou déchaîner ses pouvoirs, en cas de besoin.

_Allons, c'est terminé le bain, dit Magnus en sortant Max de l'eau.

Il enroula son fils dans une serviette et en tendit une à son compagnon, qui fit de même avec Rafael. De retour dans la chambre, Alec prit la température des enfants, Max cumulait à 40 degrés et leur aîné à 39,9 degrés. Décision fut donc prise de reprendre du paracétamol, le délai entre deux prises étant passé. Ils leur appliquèrent également l'antiseptique et leur donnèrent les antihistaminiques pour apaiser les démangeaisons.

Pour éviter que leurs boutons ne s'infectent, Magnus fit apparaître des genres de moufles en bandages sur les mains de ses fils. Ils grognèrent, mais acceptèrent leur sort.

Blottis dans le petit lit de Max, dont les draps étaient aux motifs des pirates, Alec leur lit une histoire pour les endormir. Il était question d'un enfant qui refusait de grandir et qui kidnappait trois autres enfants pour les emmener dans un pays imaginaire, qui vivait sous le joug de l'abominable capitaine Crochet. Le shadowhunter n'aimait pas cette histoire mais dès qu'il était question de pirates, Max était sur le pont.

À la fin du récit, les deux enfants avaient plongé dans le royaume des songes. Alec et Magnus de retour dans leur lit en firent de même. L'archer se blottit contre le dos de son compagnon, son nez perdu dans sa nuque. Magnus aimait sentir le souffle d'Alec contre sa peau, cela avait sur lui, un curieux pouvoir apaisant.

* * *

Le couple fut réveillé à cinq heures pétantes par des enfants gronchons, qui se faufilèrent dans leur lit. Magnus passa la main sur leur front mais, visiblement la fièvre n'avait pas repris ses quartiers sur les petits organismes.

_Ca gratte encore ?, questionna Alec, soucieux.

_Oui, sanglota Max.

L'archer se leva et revint avec des gants de toilette imbibés d'eau froide. Il en tendit un à Magnus, qui le récupéra. Délicatement, ils passèrent les éponges sur les endroits qui les démangeaient le plus.

_Pourquoi on a ça ?,grogna Rafael.

_Vous êtes malades, ça arrive à tout le monde, expliqua Alec d'une voix douce.

_Les néphilims ne sont pas malades, rechigna l'aîné.

_Tu as bien appris tes leçons, mais les néphilims ne sont pas des surhommes. La preuve, dit Magnus.

_Est-ce que mon sang angélique a un problème, Dad ?, questionna Rafael, tout inquiet.

_Non amour, Papa a raison, nous ne sommes pas des surhommes.

Le monde des néphilims connaissait les cancers, parkinson et autres joyeusetés. Mais généralement, les petites maladies ne les atteignaient pas, preuve en était que les exceptions existaient.

* * *

Après un petit-déjeuner composé de yaourts pour Rafael et de fromage pour Max, les deux ayant refusé de manger autre chose. Magnus leur mit un dessin animé à la télévision pendant que lui s'occupait de quelques commandes pour ses clients.

La sonnette retentit et le shadowhunter ouvrit à Underhill qui devait lui amener quelques dossiers. Magnus ouvra plus grand sa porte, l'air de rien, pour vérifier l'échange du coin de l'oeil.

_Merci. Avec les petits malades, je ne voulais pas quitter la maison.

_Qu'ont-ils ?, questionna Underhill.

_La varicelle. Pour être bref, fièvre et démangeaisons, dit Alec.

_Vous voulez que je vienne récupérer les dossiers, ce soir ? Je me ferais une joie de vous aider, lança Kieran avec un sourire charmeur.

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel, il n'avait rien contre Underhill. Il aidait efficacement Alec et selon les bruits qui couraient dans l'Institut, il était un très bon chasseur d'ombres. Mais, il était aussi fait état qu'il draguait son directeur dès que l'occasion se présentait. Magnus n'était pas forcément contre, Alec était un bel homme et il était toujours étonné d'avoir été le premier à lui annoncer ce fait incontestable. Le sorcier ne condamnait pas la drague tant qu'elle restait calme et loin de lui, mais Underhill avait le culot de minauder alors que le warlock n'était pas à cinq mètres et qu'il le surveillait sans chercher à se cacher.

_Merci mais je les garderais, ils ne craignent rien ici et je vais rester encore quelques jours à la maison pour m'occuper des garçons.

_Bien sûr, n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, continua Underhill, ses yeux rivés sur son directeur d'Institut.

_C'est gentil, Kieran. À bientôt, le congédia l'archer.

Underhill partit, Magnus fit son apparition dans le salon où Alec déposait ses dossiers sur la table basse, à côté de son fauteuil attitré. De cette façon, il pouvait travailler et veiller sur ses fils.

_Il veut vraiment finir le cul en feu, chuchota Magnus pour ne pas troubler le calme de ses enfants.

_Quoi ?, se retourna Alec, surpris.

_Pitié Honey. Underhill te bouffe des yeux.

_Chéri, je suis avec toi depuis sept ans et Underhill me drague depuis six ans. Je crois qu'on peut acter que ses tentatives de séduction ne marchent pas, dit l'archer en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres charnues de son compagnon.

_Méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort, philosopha le sorcier.

_L'eau peut produire un tsunami que je resterai à tes côtés, répondit Alec avec un sourire.

Ce sourire que Magnus adorait, rayonnant d'amour et de bonheur. Ce sourire qu'il avait mis tant de temps à voir apparaître chez son compagnon. Maintenant, il ne se lassait plus de le voir sur les lèvres de son shadowhunter.

Soudain, le regard du sorcier fut attiré par une scène qui se passait derrière Alec et il fut pris d'un fou rire irrépréssible.

L'archer se retourna et retint difficilement son rire pour sévir.

_Max ne gratte pas le dos de Rafael avec tes cornes !

_Il a demandé, se lamenta le cadet.

_Raf ne demande pas à ton frère d'utiliser ses cornes pour apaiser tes démangeaisons. Si ça vous gratte à nouveau, j'ai des médicaments à vous donner et on peut prendre un bain, expliqua Alec posément.

_Un bain, s'exclama Raf.

Il se précipita vers la salle de bain et Magnus, toujours en train de rire, le suivit pour superviser le déroulement des opérations. Visiblement Rafael était plus en forme que ne l'était, Max. Lui se traînait difficilement vers la salle de bain.

_Blueberry, tu n'es pas obligé de prendre un bain, on peut rester tranquillement sur le canapé si tu préfères.

Max opina et Alec alla prévenir Magnus. Ce dernier était en voie de se déshabiller pour rejoindre son fils dans l'eau, à sa demande.

_Belle vue, plaisanta l'archer.

Il savait que Rafael était trop petit pour comprendre qu'il parlait du postérieur ferme et cuivré de son papa.

_Je reste au salon avec Max, il ne veut pas prendre de bain, expliqua le shadowhunter.

Il mouilla un gant de toilette avec de l'eau froide.

_Amusez-vous bien, lança-t-il avant de disparaître alors que Magnus commençait à entonner _La Bamba_ avec Rafael.

Alec prit Max dans ses bras et passa le linge sur lui, regardant d'un œil distrait le dessin animé qui défilait. Il commencait à le connaître par cœur, tant ses fils faisaient dernièrement une fixette sur Raiponce et ses cheveux magiques. Pour une fois, le manque manifeste de pirate, ne chagrinait pas Max.

Le cadet finit par s'endormir paisiblement sur les genoux de son père. Magnus revint avec Rafael et ce dernier se blottit contre lui et après quelques minutes, sombra aussi.

_Avantage de cette varicelle, nos enfants n'ont jamais été aussi calmes, plaisanta le warlock.

_C'est vrai, ils sont assommés de fatigue la plupart du temps.

_Désavantage, nos nuits ne sont pas assez tranquilles pour que je puisse te sauter dessus.

_Plus que 4 jours, répondit Alec dans un sourire espiègle.

* * *

4 jours plus tard

Magnus rentra dans la chambre conjugale, un plateau de petit-déjeuner dans les mains.

_Sweetheart, il faut que tu manges un peu, murmura le sorcier.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et caressa les cheveux de son compagnon.

_Je maudis mon sang angélique, grogna Alec.

Les petits étaient maintenant redevenus des piles électriques, mais l'archer avait succombé à la varicelle. Il était couvert de boutons, avait une fièvre qui ne baissait que difficilement et des problèmes respiratoires.

_Je sais, tu as déjà maudis toutes les familles de shadowhunters sur au moins les vingt prochaines générations, plaisanta Magnus.

-J'aimerais t'y voir, dit le chasseur d'ombres, la respiration sifflotante.

Il se grattait activement les bras et les jambes, s'insurgeant sur tout.

_Arrête de te gratter, tu vas infecter tes boutons, lança Magnus en lui attrapant les mains.

_Gratter, ça apaise.

_Gratter, ça infecte. Je vais te faire couler un bain. Les enfants n'étant pas là, je le prendrais même avec toi, dit le sorcier avec un clin d'œil.

_Magnus, je n'ai même pas le courage de me lever. Alors je risque pas de la lever, grogna le néphilim.

_Et je ne te le demande pas, sweetheart, cria Magnus, de la salle de bain attenante.

Il revint dans la chambre, posa le plateau repas par terre et faisant appel à toutes ses forces, souleva la masse de muscles qu'était Alec.

Le warlock le déposa dans le bain et entra dans la baignoire face à lui. Doucement, il passa ses mains sur les boutons dans des caresses apaisantes.

_Pourquoi tu l'as pas ?, ronchonna l'archer.

_Parce que la vie est injuste, sweetheart. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être docteur.

Entourant Alec de douceur et d'attentions, Magnus fut le plus parfait des remèdes pour le chasseur d'ombres grognon.

* * *

 _(1) Ca fait plus mal_

 _(2) C'est très bien, mon ange._

 _(3) Hors de question. Tu es trop jeune, mon rayon de soleil._

 _Alec s'en est remis quelques jours plus tard, je vous rassure et il a pu la lever à nouveau ;)_

 _Avis sur ce 02 décembre ?_

 _Demain vous retrouvez un OS de Sithmaith sur le couple Spirk, il sera publié sur son compte donc Sithmaith ( Logical comme dirait Spock ^^)_

 _Bisous à tous !_


	4. 3 décembre

Bonsoir,

L'OS du 3 décembre qui est un Spirk (Spock et Kirk de Star Trek) est publié sur le compte de Sithmaith.

Je vous invite donc à vous rendre sur son compte et vous trouverez un calendrier sous le même nom qu'ici soit Sous le gui.

Bonne soirée à tous !


	5. 4 décembre

_OS de TwoLoversSasuNaru_

 _Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Nouveau jour, nouveau pairing. Et aujourd'hui, ca va brûler chers petits sucres d'orge. Petits sucres d'orge car vous êtes si adorables avec Sithmaith et moi._

 _Pairing : HawkSilver ( Clint et Pietro/ Marvel)_

 _RATING : M_

 _SPOILERS : Avengers l'ère d'Ultron et Avengers Infinity War._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dans l'imposant salon de la demeure de T'challa, les survivants du claquement de doigts de Thanos, survenu un an plus tôt, écoutent les dernières avancées de Bruce et Shuri pour tenter de trouver un moyen de revenir en arrière, d'effacer les trops nombreux décés. Depuis que Scott Lang les avait rejoints, ils explorent la possibilité d'utiliser les champs quantiques. Les premières expériences sont prometteuses. Et ils veulent tester dès demain, des premiers voyages avec certains Avengers. L'archer fait partie des élus avec Captain et Bruce.

Clint coupe soudainement le discours du scientifique.

_Où est Pietro ?

Si beaucoup avaient péri à cause de Thanos, Pietro était revenu. Conservé dans un caisson de régénération au Wakanda où Captain et Wanda l'avaient caché. Son corps, cellule après cellule s'était reconstitué, trompant la mort. « Il n'y avait bien que ce petit con supersonique pour réussir cet exploit. » songe Clint.

_Dans mon laboratoire. Encore devant son caisson, dévoile Shuri.

Depuis sa renaissance, Pietro peut passer des heures devant cet objet. Il était revenu à la vie pour apprendre que sa seule famille, sa sœur, était décédée. Depuis que cette vérité a éclaté, deux mois plus tôt, le jeune homme se perd dans des tourments intérieurs dont personne n'arrive à l'extraire. Seul Clint parvient parfois à le faire quitter le laboratoire, au prix d'un long combat qu'il n'a souvent pas la force de mener. L'archer a aussi ses propres blessures, sa future ex-femme et ses enfants étant tombés en cendres sous ses yeux, au moment du claquement de doigts dévastateur. C'est une image qui le hante et l'asphyxie chaque jour un peu plus.

_Je vais le chercher, signale Clint en se levant.

* * *

Arrivé au laboratoire, l'archer trouve le sokovien à l'endroit habituel. Assis en tailleur, le dos bien droit, face à son caisson de régénération.

Une fine barbe recouvre son visage, lui donnant un air plus âgé et plus animal, ses yeux bleu clair sont d'une clarté abyssale, aussi profonde et insondable que son âme détruite.

_Pietro, appelle doucement Clint en s'approchant.

Le jeune homme ne prononce pas un mot, se contentant de continuer à fixer son caisson.

_Tu vas rester combien de jours à regarder l'instrument de ta résurrection ?

Le sokovien hausse les épaules, ne se décidant toujours pas à verbaliser quoi que ce soit.

_Cela devient ridicule, assène Hawkeye en attrapant Pietro.

Il le relève d'un geste brusque, Quicksilver tient à peine sur ses jambes longues et fines.

Clint se demande quand il l'a vu pour la dernière fois dans la salle à manger ou la cuisine, il n'en a aucune idée. La plupart du temps, il est trop renfermé sur sa propre souffrance.

_Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ? Et tu as intérêt à répondre !, s'énerve l'archer.

Les yeux bleus s'éclairent de surprise avant de s'éteindrent à nouveau.

_Qu'est-ce que ca peut te faire ?, répond Pietro avec acidité. Je ne fais pas partie de votre équipe. Je suis mort avant d'être intronisé dans votre équipe de super-héros.

_Tu es un Avenger depuis le moment où tu as décidé de tourner le dos à Ultron et de te battre à nos côtés, lance Clint.

Sa colère se sent dans sa voix grave, cette voix qui fait frissonner Pietro. Frissonner de désir. Il aime la voix de Clint, ombrageuse et puissante, il aime les yeux bleus tourmentés, il aime les lèvres fines mais affirmées. Il veut caresser les muscles fermes qui saillent sous le tee-shirt, les pectoraux dessinés, les biceps galbés. Il veut s'agripper à ses bras puissants, pendant que Clint le ferait hurler de plaisir, ses jambes entourant la taille ferme, descendant sur les cuisses solides.

Il crève de vouloir cela depuis la première fois que leur regard se sont croisés dans cette forêt sokovienne, et il était mort de vouloir cet homme. Le protégeant de son corps, prenant des balles pour lui.

Ce Clint colérique ne lui donne que plus envie d'être détruit par lui, de remplacer la douleur de la perte de sa jumelle, par une douleur plus palpable, qui laisserait une trace physique de sa présence.

Mais peut-il seulement dire ça sans passer pour un fou ou un sadomasochiste ? Il n'est aucun des deux, il a juste mal, d'une douleur qui ne peut être atténuée. Il est revenu à la vie, mais sa sœur avait péri, il est revenu à la vie, mais l'homme qu'il veut est un mari et un père de famille.

Clint et Pietro sont unis au milieu des cendres de leurs proches. La seule chose qui les unit.

_Je ne suis rien !, défie le sokovien.

Les yeux de Clint le sondent, l'archer au début étudie le corps pour s'assurer de l'état de forme de Pietro. Puis il le regarde vraiment, comme un homme peut regarder un autre homme, comme un homme peut en désirer un autre. Ce torse musclé qui se dessine sous le haut indécemment trop moulant, dévoilant le renflement des tétons et le dessin des abdominaux ciselés. Et ses bras athlétiques, aux muscles fins mais bien visibles. Ses longues jambes irrésistibles, que Clint imagine entourées autour de lui, telle une liane. Ce corps viril, masculin qui accompagne ses cauchemars, ce corps qui l'a protégé du pire, ce corps jeune qui s'est sacrifié pour lui. Est-ce la douleur d'avoir retiré un frère à une sœur ? Est-ce la douleur de ne plus entendre cette foutue phrase insurpportable, ce «You didn't see that coming » qui était devenu une constante en si peu de temps ? Plus il souffre de ces états de faits, plus le désir est fulgurant. Le laissant pantelant et horrifié la nuit. Il rêve posséder Pietro puis soudain se retrouve dans un lit couvert de sang.

La douleur oppressante qu'il ressent d'avoir perdue ses enfants, se disloque quand il regarde Pietro. Il aime ce duel qui lui permet provisoirement d'oublier, très provisoirement.

_Qu'importe ce que tu penses, tu en es un. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Shuri et Bruce veulent tester un premier voyage par le champ quantique demain. J'ai été choisi pour faire partie de cette expédition.

_Non !, rejette Quicksilver en bloc.

Tout son corps trahit sa frayeur, il est tendu, aux aguets, prêt à sauter sur le moindre ennemi.

_Vous ne pourriez ne jamais en revenir, reprend Pietro.

_En effet, mais je suis expérimenté d'où ce choix, tempère Clint.

_Il t'envoie à l'abattoir !

_Tu préférais être ma place ?

_Oui, lance le sokovien sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Hawkeye agrippe Pietro par son tee-shirt et le plaque rageusement contre le caisson derrière lui.

_Ca ne t'as pas suffi de mourir une fois ? Tu veux y re goûter !, hurle Clint.

Son souffle chaud s'écrase contre les lèvres rosées, presque blanches de Quicksilver. Ce dernier les lèche pour effacer la sécheresse qui y règne suite à ce contact brûlant.

Ce simple geste fait déferler un feu dans les veines de l'archer, sa bouche s'écrase violemment sur celle du coureur. Dans une tentative d'appropriation, les lèvres se battent pour prendre l'ascendant, les dents mordent les chaires rougies, les langues fouillent les cavités chaudes. Tout n'est que désordre et passion, tout n'est que violence et désir.

Les mains de Clint tirent sur la chevelure blanche, voulant gagner ce duel.

Le baiser ardent s'arrête, les deux hommes se regardent, les yeux bleus tempétueux s'affrontent, les respirations pressantes se répercutent chez l'autre, leur désir se frôlent à travers leur pantalon.

Le sokovien mordille un lobe d'oreille de Clint, avant d'ordonner dans un souffle.

_Baise-moi.

Deux mots forts et impactants qui veulent tant dire. Fais-moi tien avant que tout soit perdu demain ou un autre jour, possède-moi, car nous ne survivrons pas à cette guerre, domine-moi, car je n'ai plus que toi.

L'archer gémit, d'un son vibrant qui sort de ses tripes. Il plaque à nouveau Pietro, le ravage de sa bouche, le soulevant alors que les longues jambes du sokovien s'enroulent autour de lui, comme ils l'avaient l'un et l'autre tant voulu. Les mains de Quicksilver sont plantées dans les épaules fermes, celles de Clint soutiennent les fesses rondes et galbées. Les deux hommes assoiffés de contact, frottent leur corps dans un élan passionné.

Leurs soupirs de plaisir se perdent dans leurs fiévreux baisers.

Ils ont mal de tant se vouloir et cette douleur, ils la prennent, ils la désirent.

Clint, Pietro enroulé autour de lui, le dépose sur le métal froid d'une table d'examen. Se détachant du sokovien, il lui enlève son tee-shirt d'un geste fébrile et retire le sien. Ses mains dévalent sur la peau dévoilée, caressant son étendu pâle. A de rares endroits, la peau est plus rosie, vestiges des balles d'Ultron. L'archer dépose ses lèvres sur les cicatrices, suçotant la chair lésée. Les jambes de Pietro se plantent dans les cuisses de son amant, son buste s'arque, ses ongles griffent le dos de Clint. Les sucions d'Hawkeye sur la peau fine et récemment réparée sont douloureusement agréables. Ces deux sensations se mêlent et Pietro y succombe.

Les doigts du coureur s'aventurent sur les abdominaux puissants de son amant d'un soir. Le corps tressaute sous le toucher froid, qui retrace le moindre sillon d'une caresse volatile.

Pendant que la bouche de Clint ayant repris ses droits, ravage les lèvres, la mâchoire, le cou et les clavicules du sokovien, sans interruption. Laissant des marques violettes, se foutant qu'elles soient visibles par quiconque. Seul compte de posséder ce jeune homme qui le rend fou par ses gestes.

Les mains de Quicksilver, habiles défont la ceinture du pantalon de Clint, le faisant glisser à ses chevilles, l'archer s'en débarrasse d'un coup de pied rapide. Alors qu'une main de Pietro prend en coupe son sexe sensible à travers le tissu de son caleçon, appréciant sa longueur et sa largeur, soupesant les testicules gonflées.

Hawkeye plantent ses dents dans une épaule laiteuse du jeune homme, étouffant ses gémissements profonds. Ce picotement fait tressaillir Pietro, mais il laisse faire, continuant sa douce torture. Il sent les mains de Clint qui s'aventurent à leur tour sur son jogging. Il se trémousse pour l'aider à s'en délester. La fièvre dans les yeux de l'archer arrache un soupir de plaisir au coureur, c'est si bon de se sentir désiré ainsi.

Clint se penche, il saisit entre ses lèvres, le petit bout de chair qui ressort du nombril de Quicksilver, ce petit détail qu'il a remarqué la première fois qu'il a vu Pietro, torse nu. Sa bouche s'était asséchée, plus aride qu'un désert avant de tomber sur cette particularité. Cela peut sembler malsain, mais dans tous ses rêves torrides impliquant le sokovien, il suçote cet endroit.

Il fait tournoyer sa langue autour de la chair, les doigts de Pietro fourragent ses cheveux avec violence dès que ses lèvres évoluent sur cette fine bande de peau.

L'archer voit le pénis de Quicksilver poindre au-dessus de son caleçon, délivrant déjà quelques gouttes de liquide pré-séminal. A genoux devant la table, Clint retire le boxer du jeune homme, dévoilant un sexe long et turgescent. Hawkeye le prend en main, le sentant pulser sous ses doigts, alors qu'il le caresse lentement. Pietro, ses jambes sur les épaules de l'archer, tremble et gémit. Un seul regard sur le jeune homme envahi de plaisir évoque la luxure.

Clint prend en bouche la virilité du coureur, ses mains sur les testicules de ce dernier, les malaxant entre ses doigts rendus rugueux par la pratique du tir à l'arc. Le sokovien hoquète, son corps dans un spasme se cambre, il rue ardemment, faisant l'amour à la bouche de l'archer, autant que ce dernier le suce avec violence. La sensation en est presque douloureuse sur cette verge sensible, c'est presque trop vite, trop fort. Les mains d'Hawkeye lui pincent par moment l'intérieur des cuisses pour le calmer, mais ses gestes ne font que plus flamber le désir déjà débordant de Pietro.

Le bruit lointain d'armes à feu, sûrement Natasha ou les wakandais qui s'entraînent, réveille un instinct primaire en Clint. C'est le bruit de la guerre, le bruit de ce qu'il peut lui être arraché, le bruit qui a tué Pietro.

L'archer se relève, retire son boxer, glisse le corps jeune vers le bout de la table. Après une préparation sommaire de ses doigts, le sexe enduit du liquide pré-séminal du coureur, il le pénètre, le pourfend en un coup de reins. Il entend le cri de souffrance du sokovien.

Est-ce la première ou la centième fois pour le coureur ?

Hawkeye n'y pense pas, trop oppressé par la douleur et la peur. Ses coups de butoir se font brutaux, bestiaux. Pietro n'est qu'une image floue mais, sa chaleur et son étroitesse le fixe, l'empêchent de s'éparpiller.

Le jeune homme, le sait-il alors que ses gémissements sont un mélange de douleur et de plaisir ?

Clint prend, il prend tout ce qu'il peut de Pietro, car si demain tout est fini, il aura au moins possédé cet homme une fois.

Le coureur souffre autant qu'il aime cet assaut, il se donne corps et âme à l'homme qu'il désire, plus fort encore qu'il aime. A cet homme qui est le reflet de sa propre souffrance.

La main forte de l'archer s'enroule autour du sexe du sokovien, ses mouvements se font rapides sur la hampe érigée alors qu'il sent son propre désir affleuré. Il est là, grondant au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Le coureur se tend soudain, sa respiration se fait saccader alors que son sperme se délivre dans la main de Clint et sur son ventre ferme. Son corps tressaute encore de son orgasme quand celui de l'archer pulse, dévastateur, comme une vague s'écrasant sur les rochers. Hawkeye se fracasse contre Pietro. Et il réalise de manière presque irréel, qu'il a joui en Quicksilver sans aucune protection. Il se sait sain, n'en sait rien pour le coureur, mais il s'en fout. Il voulait cette union brutale et totale avec ce jeune homme.

Pantelant, Clint tombe au sol. Quicksilver le suit, se colle contre son corps. Il sont sales de leur semence, de leur sueur. Ils sont brisés et détruits mais ils sont vivants.

Ultron ne les a pas abattus, Thanos ne les a pas transformé en cendres. Ils sont putains de vivants.

Pietro le ressent dans ses reins qui le supplicie, Clint le ressent dans son dos couvert des griffures du coureur.

L'archer entoure le sokovien de ses bras, ce jeune homme qu'il ne veut pas avouer aimer en temps de guerre.

D'autres douleurs les rattrapent, impitoyables et leur étreinte se fait plus forte, bras et jambes mêlés. Ils ne veulent garder que la souffrance que l'autre a marqué sur leur corps.

* * *

 _J'avais prévenu. J'espère que je n'ai pas choqué certain(e)s avec ce lemon bestial._

 _Que pensez-vous de ce 4 décembre ?_

 _Demain, vous retrouvez du JohnLock ( série Sherlock) avec Sithmaith, pour le lire, il faudra aller sur son compte._

 _Bonne soirée à tous !_


	6. 6 décembre

_OS de TwoLoversSasuNaru_

 _Bonsoir mes sucres d'orge !_

 _Aujourd'hui, je débarque avec un pairing peu connu mais pour qui j'ai une tendresse particulière. Ils sont mignons tout plein. Et même s'ils ne forment pas un couple actuellement dans les livres, disons que les jalons sont posés._

 _Si vous voulez du fluffy, vous êtes au bon endroit avec cet OS._

 _Pairing : Kitty (Kit/Ty The Mortal Instruments Renaissance). Ils ont 16 ans._

 _RATING : K +_

 _SPOILERS : The Mortal Intstruments Renaissance tome 1 et 2. Pour un seul détail important que je révèle. Si vous souhaitez lire les livres, c'est à vous de choisir si lecture ou pas ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La musique, enveloppante, réconfortante, protectrice. Un cocon indispensable à Ty. Il en a besoin, comme il a besoin de son casque faisant résonner des notes à ses oreilles. Il doit être coupé du monde, cela lui est primordial. Couper des sons extérieurs qui l'oppressent, qui lui font du mal au plus profond de son être.

Sur cette plage où il a accepté d'accompagner sa fratrie ainsi qu' Emma, Cristina, Kieran et Kit, il y a tellement d'agressions auditives. Le brouhaha constant des enfants chahutant, le cri des mouettes, le vacarme des vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers, les vendeurs ambulants haranguant les baigneurs. C'est trop de bruits et contrairement à la plupart des gens, Ty perçoit ces sons de plein fouet. Comme une cacophonie douloureuse à ses oreilles, un tintamarre qui envahit son esprit.

Tiberius doit se couper de tout cela grâce à la musique. Il en va de son bien-être, de sa survie. Sinon tel un escargot, il se recroqueville dans sa coquille, incapable de percevoir le reste.

Il aime être avec sa famille alors il a fait l'effort de venir. La Chevauchée des Walkyries dans son casque, il les regarde, incapable de les accompagner au milieu de ce tumulte. Lui est assis sur une serviette, sous un parasol, un peu en retrait de la foule. Foule encore peu nombreuse en ce début de mois de juin.

Ty porte son regard sur sa fratrie et ses amis. Emma et Julian comme des parents attentifs veillent sur le petit groupe, Kit et Livia se baignent, s'envoyant des gerbes d'eau salées, riant aux éclats. Dru tient par la main Octavian, l'entraînant dans le roulis des vagues. Mark, Kieran et Cristina, détonnant trio sont de côté, parlant avec animation.

Tiberius reporte son regard sur Kit, son fidèle acolyte, son Watson toujours prêt à l'accompagner sur une enquête. Ty a souvent son regard attiré vers Kit, il ne se pose pas de questions sur cela, c'est ainsi. La vision de son ami, le rassure au même titre que la musique.

Kit Herondale, grand et fin, sa musculature a commencé à se ciseler depuis quelques mois, qu'il suit un entraînement de shadowhunter. Kit et ses cheveux blonds, Julian, son frère peintre saurait certainement dire quelle en est la nuance. Ty ne le sait pas mais ils sont beaux. Kit et ses yeux bleus, le bleu du crépuscule distillé comme dit Jem qui avait connu bien des Herondale et avait été le parabatai d'un. Kit dont les runes se font rares, il a encore du mal à accepter son héritage néphilim. Seule une rune orne son corps, celle de voyance sur sa main droite, celle que Ty lui a tracé. Il se rappelle la douceur de la peau de son acolyte, lui qui n'a pas encore connu le fracas de la guerre, ni ses dommages. Mais qui y a été précipité, presque contraint et forcé.

Kit a voulu fuir souvent, Ty le sait et l'a surpris à quelques occasions. Kit est pourtant resté, reportant ses projets à chaque fois. Tiberius ne sait pas vraiment ce qui l'a fait revenir sur sa décision à chaque tentative. Est-ce parce qu'il avait embrassé Livia ? Ty a surpris ce baiser, cela l'a...il ne sait pas vraiment. En tout cas son estomac lui avait fait mal, au même titre que quand le bruit l'agresse, la même sensation violente.

Livvy, sa tendre jumelle qui lui dit tout, lui a signifié que Kit est seulement un ami pour elle, un soir qu'ils jouaient aux échecs. Ty n'a pas compris pourquoi sa sœur a jugé utile de lui partager cette information. Mais comme une douce chaleur s'était répandue en lui, la même chaleur qu'il ressent quand il chasse les sauterelles aux premiers mois d'été et que les températures ne sont pas encore asphyxiantes. Cette chaleur qui réchauffe les corps engourdis pas le froid.

Ty ressent toujours cela. Avec Kit, à ses côtés, Ty n'a jamais froid.

Le seelie arrive et lui fait signe de retirer son casque qui le protège si bien, de la cacophonie environnante.

_Cette intensité dans ton regard est à peine croyable, lance Kieran en s'échouant près de Ty. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je profite de l'ombre de ton parasol.

Kieran est étrange, princier dans son port comme dans son titre de noblesse, sibyllin dans ses paroles. Ty a dû mal à appréhender ce genre de personnalité, il a besoin de clarté, mais ainsi est la façon de parler des fées.

_Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

_Ne le sais donc tu pas, jeune Blackthorn ?, demande Kieran, en le regardant de ses beaux yeux vairons.

Ty reste silencieux. Savoir quoi ? Deviner quoi ? Le seelie le perd avec ses phrases évasives.

* * *

Kit jouant dans l'eau avec Livia, ne peut s'empêcher de jeter des regards réguliers vers Ty. Ty et sa bonté d'âme, son innocence touchante qui se trouve si souvent noircie ces derniers temps.

Tiberius, lui qui le raccroche à l'Institut. Les premiers temps, il a voulu si souvent quitter cet endroit, mais toujours une force l'avait retenue. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était Livia, la jeune fille est belle avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux bleu-vert. Il l'avait embrassé à sa demande, cela avait été agréable, sans être inoubliable. Il ne se souvient d'ailleurs même plus si les lèvres de la jeune fille sont douces ou non. Car la seconde après ce baiser, il avait pensé à Ty. Ty, les avaient-ils vu et si oui, qu'avait-il ressenti ? La seule pensée d'avoir blessé son ami avait effrayé Kit.

Puis il avait compris. Cette force qui l'enchaîne corps et âme à l'Institut, a des yeux gris telle la nacre de certains coquillages, des cheveux noirs pareil à la nuit, une peau laiteuse où des runes s'épanouissent comme des fleurs délicates. Ty est beau, tout simplement.

Il est une bouffée d'oxygène dans ce monde qui s'est imposé à Kit, avec Ty tout est moins difficile. Il ne cache pas la réalité des choses, il l'expose dans toute sa cruauté, mais sait aussi trouver de la beauté dans chaque détail. Ty est un diamant brut et Kit désire que jamais personne ne cherche à le tailler pour le faire correspondre à un moule. Comme cette foutue Enclave risque de le faire de ce qu'il a compris.

Si ce jour arrive, Kit se battra pour ne pas leur laisser Tiberius, ne pas les laisser le détruire. Lui et sa musique qui le protège, lui qui peut passer des heures à regarder une fourmi, lui qui se fait un devoir de résoudre chaque énigme.

Ty ne pense pas et n'agit pas comme les autres du fait de son autisme. C'est sa force et sa faiblesse, cela le dessert et le sert. C'est toujours cette juste balance avec Tiberius.

Ty pose ses yeux sur lui, cette intensité dans ses orbes est si particulière, il n'essaye pas de cacher qu'il vous regarde, il le fait pleinement. Ses yeux perçants sont un tsunami pour Kit, il aime avoir le regard de son ami sur lui, cette chaleur qui le submerge est agréable. Il se prélasse dedans, oublieux des autres. Kit a Ty dans la peau.

À l'ombre de son parasol, son ami fronce légèrement ses sourcils sous les paroles de Kieran.

D'ailleurs, Tiberius a des cils magnifiques, ils ourlent le gris de son regard et dessinent des ombres délicates sur ses joues. Et une bouche rosée et délicate comme le bourgeon d'une fleur. Et ses muscles finement sculptés, mettant en valeur chaque partie de son corps de jeune homme.

Kit aime Ty, c'est terrifiant. L'amour a toujours fait peur à Kit, son père ne lui avait jamais appris quelle était cette émotion. Avec Ty, il la découvre, avec les Blackthorn dans une moindre mesure, avec Jace, son cousin éloigné qui lui est apparu soudainement.

Mais la puissance de ce qu'il ressent pour Tiberius n'a rien à voir. Ty le possède sans jamais l'avoir touché ou sans jamais l'avoir cherché. Cela s'est simplement imposé à Kit.

Kit voit Ty se tendre peu à peu et il en oublie Livvy qui lui parle. Ty est exposé sans son casque, il est à la merci de ces bruits qui le blessent. Les mains de Tiberius s'agrippent convulsivement à son short de bain, Kit est déjà en train de sortir de l'eau pour aller à la rescousse de son Sherlock. Les bruits sont trop nombreux et disparates, la foule des vacanciers ou habitués trop présente, autant de facteurs anxiogènes pour Tiberius.

Plus Kit approche, plus il accélère le pas comme s'il devait gagner une course contre la montre, comme s'il devait sauver Ty avant qu'il ne se brise comme un verre rencontrant avec fracas le sol. Le jeune homme sait que Tiberius sait maîtriser un moment assez long ses angoisses, mais Kit peut l'en protéger, pourquoi le laisser se battre seul ?

Arrivé devant Ty, Kit s'agenouille et posent ses mains à plat sur ses oreilles, le coupant d'une partie du bruit. Il lit aussitôt un regard de pure reconnaissance dans les yeux de nacre et comme une étincelle de surprise. Comme surpris de voir que Kit le connaît si bien.

_Viens dans l'eau, murmure Kit à l'oreille de Ty, en soulevant légèrement une de ses mains.

* * *

Ty écoute Kit religieusement, il ne comprend pas sa demande, mais s'exécute. Il se lève et doucement les deux garçons se dirigent vers l'océan. À aucun moment, Kit ne retire ses mains des oreilles de Tiberius. Et ce dernier le remercie silencieusement, il réalise que chaque jour qu'il passe, le nouveau shadowhunter le comprend de mieux en mieux.

C'est déstabilisant, Ty n'est pas habitué à cela. Sa famille l'appréhende dans une certaine mesure, mais il reste toujours comme un voile entre eux, même avec sa jumelle. Kit a détruit cette barrière d'incompréhension. Ty le ressent, c'est nouveau comme sensation et c'est agréable.

Où que ses pensées aillent, elles le ramènent toujours à Kit, Ty le réalise soudainement. Alors, il rajoute aux mots qu'il aime prononcer pour se rassurer, comme nuage ou jumeaux, les mots crépuscule, fusion, amour. Ces nouveaux termes se raccrochant à son Watson. Il les répète silencieusement dans son esprit et la panique qu'il commençait à ressentir s'éloigne.

Le duo est dans l'eau, Ty remarque sa sœur et le doux sourire qui orne ses lèvres, il ne comprend pas son état, mais il repousse cette pensée alors que Kit lui parle.

_Fais la planche et garde tes oreilles dans l'eau. Cela atténuera le bruit.

_J'ai mon casque pour ça, relève Tiberius perplexe.

_Il est bon de tester de nouvelles méthodes, lance Kit dans un haussement d'épaules.

Ty s'exécute, encore, il se laisse porter par l'eau et incline sa tête suffisamment pour couvrir ses oreilles. Kit a raison, les bruits sont étouffés, c'est si relaxant. Les bras de son ami se glissent dans son dos, le soutenant dans cette position. Ty laisse échapper un sourire, être dans les bras de Kit, c'est doux. Est-ce que ça pourrait être la définition de parfait ?

* * *

Kit sourit tendrement, il sent le corps de Ty se détendre, il voit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres et marquer son bel arc de cupidon, les yeux gris s'ancrent dans les siens. Kit en est troublé, tout cela pour lui est comme un appel silencieux qui lui donne envie de succomber à Tiberius. Il est satisfait d'être son ami, il est ravi d'être son Watson, il exulterait s'il pouvait le déclarer comme sien.

« _Le désir et l'amour sont les ailes de l'âme._ » (1) lui avait dit Jace, en citant un certain Lamartine selon ses dires. Son cousin lui avait soufflé ça, alors que Kit avait laissé son regard errer sur Ty en plein entraînement. Visiblement, il n'avait pas été très discret. Mais il comprenait en cet instant, les dires de Jace, il se sentait complet auprès de Tiberius. Il avait grandi en tant que mundane possédant la seconde vue, il y a quelques mois, on lui annonçait qu'il était néphilim, mais toujours une chose coinçait.

Mais avec Ty, tout était dans un ordre parfait.

D'ailleurs, Ty ne pesait plus dans ses bras, il lui faisait face.

_Ton regard est trop intense, murmure Tiberius.

_Comme le tien, rougit Kit.

_Crépuscule, fusion, amour, chuchote Ty.

Kit comprend ce que cela est et sourit, son cœur battant la chamade.

_Nacre, fusion, amour.

Une fois ces doux mots proconcés, Kit frôle la bouche rosée de Ty. Ce dernier sursaute, mais un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Et Kit sait qu'il n'a pas fait fausse route. Si Ty possède Kit sans véritablement le chercher, juste en étant là, à ses côtés, il en est de même dans l'autre sens.

À nouveau, Kit prend possession des lèvres de Ty, ce dernier répond doucement. Le baiser est terriblement maladroit, mais les garçons n'en ont cure. Ce baiser est avant tout juste, nécessaire, essentiel.

 _Crépuscule, Nacre, Fusion, Amour._

* * *

 _(1) Alphonse de Lamartine, Méditations poétiques._

 _Un OS très guimauve parce que ça fait du bien à cette période. Ty est véritablement mon bébé dans Renaissance et j'espère qu'il aura le droit à son bonheur dans les bras de Kit car il va en avoir besoin._

 _Verdict pour ce 6 décembre ?_

 _Merci pour votre soutien, vos reviews, vos encouragements. C'est un moteur extraordinaire pour ma Sithmaith adoré et moi._

 _Demain, vous la retrouverez d'ailleurs avec un HawkSilver, sur ce compte._

 _Bisous mes sucres d'orge !_


	7. 7 décembre

_Os de Sithmaith_

 _Pour ce 7 décembre voici donc à nouveau le couple Hawksilver et encore un lemon. Que voulez vous quand on aime, on ne compte pas ^^_

 _Couple : Hawksilver_

 _Petite précision pour mes OS sur le Hawksilver, je me réfère à ceux des comics et non des films, parce que j'ai pas vu les films. Donc Wanda et Pietro sont les jumeaux de Magneto et Clint n'a ni femme, ni enfant._

 _Réponse à MalecGirl par TwoLoversSasuNaru:_

 _Nous adorons le Malec, mais il est important de goûter à tout pour s'ouvrir à des saveurs insoupçonnés^^_

 _Nous te retrouverons donc sur le Malec, mais n'hésite pas à tenter l'aventure avec un autre pairing, si tu trouves le temps long ;)_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Il avait osé. Cette petite chose insignifiante avait osé. Cet avorton hypersonique allait payer, foi de Barton. Ô, il lui en avait fait des mauvais coups, des bas et des vicieux, plus qu'il ne pouvait les compter. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse s'abaisser de la sorte. Non, ça il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il l'avait trahi de la pire des manières. Un tel affront, ne se pouvait absoudre.

* * *

_ Clint j'ai faim.

La voix sonnait comme un glas, une sentence. Pietro avait toute conscience qu'il se comportait comme le sale gosse qu'il était souvent, qu'il aimait montrer qu'il était, sans l'être pourtant. Il était d'une nature bien plus agréable qu'il ne le laissait voir.

Cadeau de l'éducation de son père où toute trace de sentiment était une faiblesse impardonnable. Pietro avait toujours aimé sa sœur, d'un amour inconditionnel et total. C'était sa jumelle, de son propre avis, sa meilleure moitié.

L'affection était réciproque. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Magneto les avait reniés comme des rebuts, des être impurs.

Plus jeune, Pietro en avait souffert, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi une telle haine, une si grande hargne contre l'humanité, contre Wanda et lui aussi. Surtout.

Puis il y avait eu les vengeurs, il y avait eu Clint...

Les yeux d'un bleu de nuit, le sourire narquois, l'épaule solide sur laquelle se reposer...

Il avait grandi, non, Clint l'avait fait grandir, avec son amour trop grand pour Pietro, que l'immaculé avait le sentiment de ne pas mériter. Sans se l'avouer vraiment, il s'attendait chaque matin à ce qu'Hawkeye s'en aille, sans rien dire, le laissant là seul et esseulé, abandonné de tous. Non, pas de tous, juste de lui, mais pour Quiksilver cela revenait au même.

Alors être insupportable, c'était sa manière à lui de vérifier que son compagnon ne partirait pas, que lui resterait qu'importe les frasques de Pietro.

Affalé sur le canapé une manette dans les mains, Vif-Argent se tenait sur ses gardes l'air de rien, s'attendant à recevoir une flèche bien placée pour tant d'insolence.

_ Mais bien sûr, tu veux manger quoi ?

Il n'y avait aucune ironie dans la voix, le blond portait ses éternelles lunettes de soleil de sorte que les yeux d'un bleu sombre soient dérobés au regard clair, pourtant Pietro était sûr que là non plus il ne verrait aucun sarcasme. Il le connaissait bien après toutes ces années, il savait déchiffrer Clint. Pietro connaissait par cœur la petite ride au coin de sa lèvre gauche qui s'accentuait quand il était d'humeur acide.

_ Une omelette.

Là encore, il ne baissait pas la garde. La remontrance viendrait, elle venait toujours .

_ Tu la veux à quoi ton omelette, mon cœur ?

Mon cœur ? Si l'imitation de Clint n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise, Pietro aurait crié au Skrull, mais même eux ne pouvaient être à ce point approximatif.

_ Aux pâtes

Pietro regardait son compagnon s'affairer en cuisine pour s'exécuter. Il y avait un problème. Un gros. Hawkeye ne préparait pas à manger, même pas pour lui-même. Pas de « mon cœur » non plus balancé nonchalamment. Les mots doux avec Clint avaient toujours un sens, une portée.

Pietro était suspicieux et ô combien sur ses gardes. Quelque chose se tramait, il en était certain.

* * *

La journée avait filé et l'immaculé n'en démordait pas, Clint avait un problème, il fallait peut-être qu'il l'emmène à Stark pour qu'il le répare, il était cassé et la boite de conserve aimait réparer ce qui était esquinté. Il était gentil, beaucoup trop. Ce n'était pas normal, pas naturel, ce n'était pas lui. Il allait finir par avoir un ulcère et ce serait à Vif-Argent de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Ça le fatiguait d'avance un Œil-de-faucon malade, c'était épuisant.

_ Tiens trésor je t'ai apporté un thé st Petesbourg.

Son préféré, bien sûr. Depuis le matin, Hawkeye dégoulinait d'une mièvrerie écœurante.

_ Je préfère le thé vert à la menthe.

C'était un mensonge, mais qu'importait.

_ Je vais te changer ça tout de suite.

Clint fit volte face avec le sourire et reparti en cuisine sous le regard irrité de Pietro. Il voulait son Clint. Celui qui le remettait à sa juste place quand il se comportait mal, quand il testait les limites. Il en avait besoin. C'était étrange de voir que son amant pouvait à ce point lui manquer, alors qu'il n'était qu'a quelques mètres.

* * *

Clint revint les mains chargées du thé demandé, Pietro avait fuit. Tant mieux, il s'était sans aucun doute réfugié chez sa sœur. Hawkeye pouvait souffler un peu. Ce que Pietro aimait le plus, c'était l'affrontement. C'était justement ce qu'aujourd'hui Clint lui refusait, pour qu'il expie. Mais c'était éreintant de jouer les serpillières. De dire oui à tout ce que Pietro pouvait bien exiger. Néanmoins, il en profitait moins que l'aîné ne l'avait craint. Il était trop intrigué pour ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une tornade blanche fut de retour dans leur appartement. Les mèches étaient en désordre, les joues légèrement rosies, son tee-shirt trop moulant pour son propre bien, laissait apercevoir la naissance de son ventre... Son petit con était à tomber. Œil de faucon avait envie de tirer sur ce satané haut, de le jeter au loin pour parcourir à loisir le torse pâle de ses lèvres et de ses dents, il aimait marquer le corps de Pietro, le marquer comme sien.. Non, il était en grève, il devait tenir. Grève d'ironie et grève de sexe. Les deux moteurs de l'immaculé.

* * *

Pietro se repassait en boucle la journée passée. Avant que tout ne déraille. Enfin, avant que Clint ne déraille. Pas de sarcasmes, pas de réels gestes tendres, comme ils partageaient habituellement, juste cette étrange politesse, cette gentillesse outrancière.

Ils s'étaient réveillés tous les deux. Clint avant lui comme d'habitude. Après les câlins du matin, ils s'étaient levés. Pietro avait préparé le petit-déjeuner. Thé et œufs brouillés. Ils avaient discuté de la dernière mission de Clint, l'humeur était légère...

Oh, il avait trouvé ! Bien sûr il aurait dû s'en douter. Comment n'avait il pas pu comprendre avant ? Parfois, il était idiot, mais Clint l'était plus encore.

* * *

Clint paressait sur leur lit, aux draps d'un bleu foncé. Pietro lui faisait face depuis plusieurs minutes, mais il le laissa mijoter avant de lever enfin les yeux.

Les prunelles couleur de ciel d'orage, le fixait avec intensité.

_ Oliver est un bon archer.

Il recommençait le fourbe. Encore. Clint n'avait rien contre Green Arrow, mais il détestait que Pietro puisse le penser meilleur, plus doué, plus efficace. Il détestait songer que le regard plein de fierté et d'affection tendre, que Pietro posait sur lui parfois, pouvait être adressé à un autre... Il fit mine de se lever, mais vif-argent l'en empêcha, lui faisant face, verrouillant à nouveau son regard à celui de son compagnon.

_ Mais tu es bien meilleur. Tu es un archer exceptionnel.

Pietro retira son tee-shirt langoureusement, découvrant la peau révérée, mais tout n'était pas pardonné. Ce n'était pas en s'adonnant à un vulgaire strip-tease que ….

_ Oliver est beau

à quoi jouait-il ce petit con ? Il le provoquait encore ? Il avait pris la jalousie pour un aphrodisiaque ? Le blond en était mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas jouer ainsi et entendre de tel compliment de Pietro vis-à-vis d' un autre l'irritait désagréablement.

_ Mais je me damnerais pour toi. Tu es sexy, particulièrement quand tu essaies de me résister.

La voix était plus rauque qu'a l'accoutumé. Hawkeye aimait lorsque Pietro avait une voix de deux tons plus grave que normalement, comme maintenant. Et ce petit démon le savait et en abusait.

_ Ce matin, quand j'ai dit que GreenArrow était le meilleur archer que ce monde est porté, je ne le pensais pas. Je voulais juste te pousser à me faire ravaler mes paroles.

C'était Clint qui avait des difficultés à avaler sa salive pour l'heure. Il avait la bouche sèche, pourtant, il faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas bouger, pour ne pas le toucher. Pietro ne gagnerait pas.

Il le contemplait toutefois retirer son jean, sans le quitter des yeux, l'immaculé ondulait des hanches exagérément, se cambrant outrageusement pour laisser à Clint tout le loisir de l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Et il ne s'en priva pas.

Quand il en eu terminé, Pietro n'était plus que vêtu d'un caleçon rouge flamboyant, toujours face à son compère, l'empêchant de fuir, mais ne le touchant pas.

Rouge.C'était la couleur fétiche du blond, particulièrement sur la peau pâle.

Il était assied au bord de son lit, ses genoux touchant presque les longues jambes fines du coureur. Pietro était tout en musculature sèche et en peau claire. Ses origines nordiques transparaissaient dans ses cheveux d'un blanc argenté, dans la peau de nacre, dans la mâchoire carrée que Clint aimait redessiner du bout d'un doigt curieux, dans les pommettes saillantes et le front large. Mais tout était adouci par les lèvres pleines, le petit nez droit, le menton en forme de tête de flèche, les joues où s'attardaient un peu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Pourtant, Pietro n' était plus un gamin depuis longtemps. Il était proche de la trentaine désormais, mais l'innocence dont on l'avait privé enfant, ne semblait pas prompte à quitter ses traits, un parfum de douce vengeance.

S'il avait songé cela utile, Clint serait lui-même allé trouver Magneto pour lui faire ravaler à grand coup de coup, tous les mensonges, toutes les blessures.

Mais cela aurait été inutile. Pietro n'avait pas besoin de violence, il avait besoin d'amour et c'était exactement ce que Clint était disposé à lui offrir. Un foyer, une sensation de sécurité.

* * *

Il céderait. Il cédait toujours. _« L'humain est ta faiblesse »_ Magneto lui avait un jour jeté ça au visage, comme une insulte.

Il avait raison, Clint était sa force et sa faiblesse. Pietro l'avait accepté, d'autant que l'inverse fût vrai. Lui était la faiblesse d'Hawkeye. Comme Vision était celle de sa sœur. Il en allait ainsi en amour.

Pietro commença à faire courir une de ses mains sur son propre torse, comme Clint l'avait fait si souvent. Il eu la satisfaction de le voir suivre son mouvement des yeux. Il ne le quittait pas de son regard trop profond, trop incandescent.

* * *

Pietro devant lui le narguait, le provoquait. Son corps toute en puissance fine tourné vers lui. Sa main descendant toujours plus bas. C'était hypnotisant, une douce torture. Les épaules dessinées, la taille fine, les abdominaux marqués. Sur ses côtes le narguaient deux flèches encrées. Sur l'une d'elles, un tissu rouge était enroulé, Wanda. Sur l'autre un violet, Clint. Il les avaient tous deux dans la peau. Littéralement. Un jour, il était revenu avec ce tatouage, le blond n'en avait rien dit, l'orgueil de Pietro ne l'aurait pas supporté. Depuis, il prenait plaisir à les redessiner, à en suivre les contours.

Et cette main qui ne s'arrêtait pas, dévalant droit vers l'endroit voulu, voulu par Clint.

Pietro caressa le tissus rouge doucement, langoureusement, sa virilité déjà sensiblement réveillée. Clint se faisait violence pour empêcher son corps de réagir. De franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Il voulait Pietro, mais ne voulait pas qu'il remporte cette petite victoire. Vifargent était un horrible gagnant, si le blond cédait maintenant, il l'entendrait rabâcher pendant des semaines, voir des mois. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas meilleur perdant, mais qu'en même.

Le cœur de Clint manqua un battement, quand enfin la main aventureuse se lova contre le membre de Pietro toujours couvert de tissus.

_ Le premier qui touche l'autre, annonça Hawkeye d'une voix plus assurée qu'il ne l'avait craint.

_ Comme tu veux, vieil homme.

Pietro le raillait comme toujours, se reculant légèrement jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur. Il mettait de la distance entre lui et ce qu'il désirait, pour ne risquer de céder. Malin le gamin, mais Clint triompherait. Les règles étaient claires désormais. Le jeu commençait.

Il retira sa chemise, comme Pietro son tee-shirt avant lui, avec langueur plongeant dans les yeux trop clair, trop perçant, trop intelligent. Son amant accompagnait ses mouvements, calant inconsciemment le rythme de ses callogeries sur Clint. Celui-ci retira toutes les barrières de tissus. Pas de fausse pudeur, c'était Pietro, il n'y avait rien qu'il n'aurait fait pour lui.

Assieds sur leur lit, il regardait Vifargent contre le mur enlever son satané caleçon, son membre enfin libéré, fièrement dressé contre son ventre. L'archer n'était pas en meilleur état. Il s'autorisa un sourire, son petit con finirait par le rendre fou, si ce n'était déjà fait.

Pietro éclata d'un rire clair. Il venait d'avoir la même pensée que son compagnon. Ils espéraient sincèrement qu'il n'y ai pas eu d'attaque à New-York. Voir débarquer Natasha, Wanda, ou Bruce dans cette situation serait extrêmement gênant. Drôle, mais gênant. À voir l'immaculé ainsi la mine hilare et les yeux brûlant de désir, Clint réprima un mouvement pour le rejoindre. Ce qui n'échappa pas au principal intéressé.

_ Tu vas perdre.

_ Bien sûr que non, mon étoile.

Mon étoile. C'était ainsi que Clint appelait Pietro dans leur moment d'intimité. Pietro était une étoile filante, c'était un rêve, un miracle. Le sien.

Sa stratégie fit mouche, Clint vit la main paresseuse de son vis-à-vis accélérer légèrement ses vas et viens. Sans y prendre garde, il en fit de même. Il sentait une petite pellicule de sueur commencer à se former sur sa peau.

_ Enfoiré maugréa quiksilver.

Il aimait leurs moments de complicité. Ceux où ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre sans restriction. Comme maintenant. Il était grand temps pour Pietro de passer à l'offensive.

_ Clint, viens.

Il avait fait sa voix traînante, mais pas suppliante. Ça fonctionnait, il avait vu la respiration de son amant avoir un soubresaut, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

_ J'aimerais bien mon étoile, il te suffit d'un geste, d'un mot, d'un seul.

Rah encore ce surnom. L'archer le testait. Un gémissement força Pietro à prêter plus attention a ce que faisait Clint. Jambes écartées, dos un peu courbé, yeux toujours rivés aux siens, il commençait à vraiment prendre plaisir. Une main sur sa hampe, l'autre errait sur son torse lascive.

Par Odin, qu'il était beau. Le front perlant de sueur, les yeux obscurcis par l'envie et un demi sourire accroché aux traits. L'immaculé, ne pouvait se détacher du tableau. Avant de s'en rendre compte, son dos n'était déjà plus appuyé contre le mur, il avait avancé de deux pas, quand il se stoppa net.

_ Mon soleil. J'ai envie de te toucher, de te sentir contre moi, en moi. Je ne veux faire qu'un avec toi, être complet enfin.

Il parlait de son ton grave, celui qui réveillait la peau de Clint, qui attisait toutes ses envies.

Hawkeye se leva, il n'arrivait pas à rester immobile, pas alors que l'autre main de Pietro avait disparu dans son dos, un doigt inquisiteur et aventureux, lui fit lâcher un soupir de plaisir.

Une décharge de désir dévala la colonne de Clint jusqu'à son aine. Pietro n'était plus que luxure. Il se donnait du plaisir devant lui, pour lui. Il en faisait de même, c'était un jeu, mais l'aîné en avait sous estimé le pouvoir érotique. C'était étrange, mais il était presque jaloux de la main de Pietro, elle pouvait le toucher.

_ être complet enfin. Je veux te sentir te fondre en moi. Sentir ta présence aux creux de mes reins, encore demain alors que tu auras quitté ma chaire. Je veux voir ma peau parsemée de tes marques. Je veux sentir que je suis à toi. Que tu me choisi, encore. Mon soleil.

Ils avaient avancé tous les deux d'un seul mouvement, ils se faisaient face les bras ballants, sexes tendus et les regards fiers. Ils avaient atteint leurs limites, les deux ne le savaient que trop bien. L'un ou l'autre ne tarderait plus à lâcher prise. Il fallait juste tenir, encore un peu.

_ Va te faire foutre

_ Justement j'aimerais bien, c'est pas faute d'essayer

La réplique de Pietro lui fit lâcher un sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent de concert, ils avaient perdu et gagné tous les deux. Mais aucun n'y accordait la moindre importance, dès lors que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Clint porta son précieux petit con jusqu'à leur lit où il reprit là où Pietro c'était arrêté parcourant la peau adorée de ses doigts, de sa bouche, accordant une attention particulière aux flèches qui ornaient les côtes sensibles. Pietro inversa leur position. Couvrant de baiser léger la peau hâlée jusqu'à happer avec délectation la virilité de son amant.

Clint s'abandonnait, complètement ne contrôlant plus les mouvements désordonnés de ses hanches. Pietro le laissait faire, il aimait la sensation de faire perdre pied à Hawkeye, de le voir comme aucun autre ne le verrait jamais. Plus que la vitesse, c'était ça son pouvoir, pulvériser les limites d'œil de faucon. Aux limbes du plaisir, le blond l'arrêta et l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser. Il quémanda l'entrée de la bouche de Pietro, qui lui offrit dans un ballet connu et reconnu, mais nouveau à chaque fois.

Un premier doigt inquisiteur entreprit de recommencer là ou Pietro c'était arrêté. Clint prépara ce qui devait l'être avec attention, se jouant des réactions de son amant, marquant la peau blanche de bleu et de violet, pour le détourner du léger inconfort dans son dos.

Après s'être enduit de lubrifiant, parce qu'avec de l'huile ça glisse mieux, Clint le pénétra avec douceur, centimètre, par centimètre. Il s'arrêta finalement quand il fut entièrement en lui pour le laisser s'accommoder à sa présence.

_ Tu vois princesse, j'accède à ta demande.

Pietro ne put retenir un rire, en effet Clint s'exécutait et il mettait même du cœur à l'ouvrage.

_ Je te le retourne. Va te faire foutre l'ancêtre.

_ Avec plaisir merdeux, si t'es d'attaque pour un second round.

Pietro roua, et Clint en perdit sous souffle, c'était le signe qu'il pouvait se mouvoir et il ne s'en priva pas, pilonnant durement Pietro. Il voulait le sentir ? Pour cela aussi, il voulait lui donner satisfaction. Les cris se perdaient, inarticulés et presque incompréhensibles. Seuls leurs prénoms réciproques étaient intelligible.

Heureusement pour les autres vengeurs, Stark avait pris soin d'insonoriser toute les chambres de la tour des vengeurs. Il avait peut-être mis une attention plus particulière avec celle que partageait ces deux là.

Les jambes de Pietro vinrent se nouer autour des hanches de Clint entravant légèrement ces mouvements, mais qu'importait. Les ongles s'enfonçaient dans son dos. Lui enfouit son visage dans son cou pour humer l'odeur de Pietro. Une odeur d'envie, de mâle, d'orage et de pluie. Pietro.

_ Ensemble.

_ Ensemble lui répondit Clint qui vint nouer leur main en se cambrant en rythme avec Pietro. Un orgasme puissant et de concert, comme ils en avaient souvent. Tout était plus fort avec Clint. Il rendait tout plus puissant, plus vivant.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, Pietro affalé dans ses bras. La tête contre son cœur. Ni Oliver ni aucun autre ne pouvait rivaliser, c'était son petit con. Il le défendrait, même contre Pietro lui-même.

* * *

 _Alors ce 7 décembre ? ^^_

 _Merci encore de suivre ce calendrier, vous êtes des amours_

 _Pour demain on reste sur ce compte et on retourne au source avec du Malec, pour un OS de mon estimé et inestimable TwoLoversSasuNaru_


	8. 8 décembre

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _En ce jour, on revient au fluffy, aux licornes et aux soirées au coin du feu. Aujourd'hui on s'aime ;)_

 _Pairing : Malec + Lukyse ( disons que c'est le nom pour le pairing Luke et Maryse)_

 _RATING : T_

 _SPOILERS : Jusqu'à la saison 3 épisode 5_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dans la cabine d'une boutique de robes de mariées, Maryse se contemplait dans un grand miroir alors que la vendeuse nouait la bande de tissu qui entourait sa taille.

Allait-elle vraiment faire ça ? Se remarier à 46 ans ?

On ne pouvait pas dire que son premier mariage avait été heureux. Robert l'avait trompé la moitié de leur union et ils agissaient le plus souvent comme deux colocataires, plutôt que comme deux partenaires de vie.

Les premières années avaient été belles, ils avaient même eux deux beaux enfants Alec et Isabelle. Puis alors que leur mariage s'étiolait, qu'ils pensaient au divorce, Maryse avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte de Max, Robert était alors resté.

Leur mariage était même peut-être une erreur au départ, ils s'étaient unis, car ils venaient de deux grandes familles de chasseurs d'ombres, les Lightwood pour Robert, les Trueblood pour Maryse. Cette union avait été célébrée avec joie dans tout Alicante. Maryse avait fini même par tomber amoureuse de Robert, mais elle doutait qu'il en soit de même pour lui.

La future mariée regarda la bague en or blanc serti d'une pierre de lune qui trônait à son annulaire gauche, c'était différent cette fois-ci. Elle allait s'unir à un homme qu'elle aimait sincèrement, sans contraintes, sans ses parents qui la poussait à choisir un homme d'une famille noble de shadowhunters. Elle allait s'unir à un homme bon, sincère, loyal, tendre et qui posait toujours sur elle un regard émerveillé. Qui l'avait demandé en mariage lors d'un week-end romantique à San Francisco, dans un restaurant coquet. Maryse vivait pleinement avec Luke et à ses côtés elle partageait ses peines et ses joies. Il l'aidait à passer de Maryse Lightwood, membre éminent de l'Enclave, chasseuse d'ombres accomplie à Maryse Lighwood, secrétaire à la station de police, qui faisait en parallèle des études pour devenir auxiliaire de puériculture, mundane épanouie.

_Comment vous-trouvez vous ?, demanda la vendeuse en lui faisant un sourire.

Maryse s'étudia dans le miroir, la longue robe champagne mettait en valeur sa silhouette, elle se resserrait à la taille par un joli nœud. Les manches longues en dentelles soulignaient la grâce de ses bras, le bustier rebrodée de la même matière était magnifique, le bas s'évasait à partir de la taille formant une légère traîne. Le dos complétement décolleté laissait voir sa douce peau, maintenant exempt de runes.

_Belle, murmura-t-elle comme si cela était un secret à taire.

_Vous l'êtes. On la montre à vos enfants ?

En effet, Alec, Isabelle, Jace et Max l'attendaient dans le salon d'essayage. Elle entendait leurs insouciantes chamailleries. Ces quatre grands enfants dont un, Alec, s'était déjà fait passer la bague au doigt un an plus tôt et deux, dont ça ne saurait tarder. Seul Max était encore jeune même s'il avait une petite amie qui viendrait au mariage.

_Oui.

Maryse sortit et une explosion de joie venant d'Izzy l'accueillit.

_Superbe, maman, dit la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras.

_Izzy a raison, lança Max.

_Luke va se damner, sourit Jace.

Alec plus discret, prit sa mère dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille, combien elle était belle. Grâce à Magnus, Alec n'avait plus peur de dire toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour les siens, mais il restait encore pudique.

_C'est la bonne ?, demanda alors Maryse.

_Oui, répondirent en choeur ses enfants.

Elle en était satisfaite, c'était la première robe de tous ses essayages, dans laquelle elle se voyait avancer vers Luke pour qu'il devienne sien.

* * *

Maryse marchait avec son aîné, en direction de son chez lui, où Magnus les attendait. Ses frères et sa sœur avaient aussi était invités, mais ils avaient décliné, chacun voulant retrouver sa moitié alors qu'ils avaient passé la journée dans une boutique de robe de mariée.

Crochetée au bras de son fils, Maryse profita de ce moment privilégié pour lui parler.

_Je suis terrifiée, avoua-t-elle.

_Par quoi ?, demanda Alec, tout en continuant à avancer.

_Par tout ça, le mariage, ma vie de mundane, Luke qui est un loup-garou, de plus alpha, par cet amour qui arrive et que je n'avais pas prévu. Tout est si profondément différent.

_Prenons les choses l'une après l'autre, tu veux ?, proposa l'archer.

Alec avait un esprit organisé, ce qui faisait de lui un bon leader, il était aussi attentif aux autres, ce qui faisait de lui un excellent leader. Deux qualités qui pouvaient aider Maryse.

_Je t'écoute.

_C'est une excellente chose que tu n'es pas prévu cet amour. C'est la logique même de l'amour. Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux de Magnus. Pas du tout prévu. Est-ce que je suis heureux que cet amour me soit tombé dessus ? Assurément, Magnus est mon plus grand bonheur.

_Et ton plus beau, taquina la mère.

Depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, Alec avait une facilité déconcertante à parler de son amour pour Magnus. Avoir dû s'opposer à tous les interdits l'y avait aidé, même si pour le moment, le couple s'était contenté d'un mariage civil. L'Enclave avait quand même eu vent de l'union et Alec s'était battu pour que ce dernier ait lui. Et il avait eu lieu.

_Aussi, attesta Alec en souriant. Ta vie de mundane, je comprends que ça puisse être terrifiant. Mais tant que je serais directeur de l'Institut, tu pourras toujours en pousser les portes et tu seras bienvenue. Et tu te débrouilles plutôt bien dans ta nouvelle vie. La dernière fois, Luke m'a vanté combien ses collègues t'adoraient. Et tu te démènes pour arriver au métier que tu veux exercer. Tu es forte, maman.

_Mes collègues m'adorent, car je prépare des gâteaux, fit remarquer Maryse.

_Pas seulement, tu es souriante, bienveillante et organisée. Ce sont des atouts précieux. Je te vois réellement épanouie depuis que tu as cette vie, libre des carcans de l'Enclave, termina Alec avec un sourire.

_Tu as raison, accepta Maryse du bout des lèvres.

_Un mariage est terrifiant, pas l'acte en lui-même, mais tout ce qu'il y a autour. Mais tu as mené les préparatifs du mien d'une main de maître, aidé d'Izzy et tu as quatre enfants, deux beaux-fils et une belle-fille qui t'aident, ainsi qu'une meute de loups. Souffle, tout va bien, dit tendrement Alec.

_C'est vrai.

_Et enfin, tu n'as pas peur parce que Luke est un alpha. Tu as peur parce que cette position le met en danger. Mais je travaille souvent avec Luke et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas venu celui qui le tuera. Oui, il rentrera blessé comme nous. Mais il a des capacités de guérison rapides et un gendre sorcier, finit Alec dans un rire.

_Tu as toujours cette peur pour Magnus ?, questionna Maryse.

_Toujours, mais Magnus sait se défendre et il sait que je l'attends à la maison. Rien que ça le pousse à se dépasser, comme je fais de même. Tu aimes Luke ?

_Tellement. Au point de me refaire passer la bague au doigt, sourit Maryse.

_Alors tu as répondu à toutes tes questions, termina Alec dans un sourire.

Maryse déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils, ce qui surprit ce dernier, mais elle ne pouvait réprimer l'amour qu'elle avait pour ses enfants. Et son aîné venait de l'aider, plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

* * *

Luke était déjà au loft attendant l'arrivée de sa future femme, en buvant un bourbon en compagnie de Magnus.

Ce dernier, accompagné de Raphael et Maia, l'avait aidé à choisir son costume. Luke avait opté pour un ensemble champagne avec chemise et cravate blanche sur les conseils du sorcier.

_Hâte de te faire passer la bague au doigt ?, questionna Magnus de la cuisine où il préparait le dîner, aidé d'un soupçon de magie.

_Aussi impatient que toi pour ton mariage avec Alec.

_Je réfute, ce n'est pas possible. J'ai entendu plus de 400 ans mon mariage avec Alexander.

_Tu ne l'avais pas encore rencontré alors cela semble difficile, remarqua Luke avec un sourire.

_Détail. Tout me destinait déjà à lui et lui à moi, dit Magnus dans un rire.

L'alpha remarqua le regard que Magnus lança à son alliance, c'était presque constant. Luke en tant que policer avait le sens de l'observation, quand Alec n'était pas là, le warlock jetait des regards réguliers à son anneau. Une fois, son mari présent, ses regards n'étaient tournés que vers lui. Ce qui était étonnant, c'est qu'Alec agissait pareillement. Ce qui poussait Luke à croire, que leur alliance n'étaient pas de simples anneaux, mais un peu plus. Elles contenaient sans doute beaucoup de magie.

_Alec a de la chance de t'avoir, nota Luke.

_Et j'ai de la chance de l'avoir. Et Maryse a de la chance de se marier avec l'alpha le plus sexy de New-York, claironna Magnus.

_Tu me trouves sexy ?, releva le policier dans un rire.

_Pourquoi le nier ? Je sais reconnaître la beauté. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, tu as un 8.

_Et Alec ?

_Alec a sa proche échelle qui va de « Alec est mignon » à « Alec est plus chaud que les flammes de l'enfer, laissez-moi m'y prélasser. ».

Luke partit dans un fou rire, Magnus trouvait torride son Alec la plupart du temps, il n'y avait aucun doute.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et Maryse entra, crochetée à son fils. Ces deux-là souriaient en se parlant. Luke était content que sa future femme ait noué cette complicité avec ses enfants. Avec Alec, c'était même une relation à part. Luke ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais il le voyait et le sentait.

En parlant de senteurs, Maryse sentait le camélia, le soleil de printemps et les dimanches au coin du feu. Des senteurs dans lesquelles Luke avait toujours baigné, sans s'en rendre compte. Maryse ayant été sa compagne d'armes, avant d'être une collaboratrice quand elle était à la tête de l'Institut.

Si Jocelyn sentait le lilas, les crayons de bois et l'orage. Des odeurs fortes et vives.

Les odeurs de Maryse étaient douces et enveloppantes, comme un cocon.

Il aimait cette femme et elle allait devenir sienne. Lui-même et son loup en étaient réjouis.

Alec aida sa mère à enlever son manteau avant de le poser sur la patère, accompagné du sien. Alors que Maryse faisait marche vers Luke, l'archer se rendit auprès de son mari.

Il l'enlaça, posant son torse puissant contre le dos bien connu, embrassant sa nuque et savourant son odeur de bois de santal.

_Bonsoir sweetheart, dit le sorcier en se calant dans l'étreinte, tout en continuant à remuer la casserole devant lui.

_Bonsoir petit tigre, murmura Alec alors que son nez frôlait la nuque de Magnus.

Maryse regardait tout ça du canapé, souriante. Ces deux-là avaient besoin de contact. Alec ne rentrait pas dans une pièce sans embrasser son mari et inversement. Ils avaient intrinséquement besoin de cela.

Maryse regardait maintenant ce tableau avec tendresse, elle comprenait cet amour débordant qu'on pouvait ressentir en un regard. Grâce à Luke. Blottie à ses côtés, sa main sur la cuisse puissante de l'alpha, elle profitait de l'instant.

Magnus s'était retourné pour embrasser son mari en bonne et due forme, Maryse sourit et détourna le regard. L'amour d'Alec et Magnus, transperçait une pièce de part en part, de par sa lumière et sa chaleur.

* * *

Luke était dans les cuisines du Jade Wolf, parlant avec Bat, des nouveaux loups arrivaient dans la meute, quand il remarqua quatre silhouettes rentrées dans l'établissement.

« On y était. » songea-t-il. Il était venu le temps des mises en garde concernant leur mère. Luke ne s'en ému pas, il savait que la fratrie viendrait. Leur mère avait bien trop souffert avec leur père et ils voulaient l'éloigner d'éventuelles nouvelles douleurs.

Par Maryse, Luke savait que sa meute avait agi de même, protégeant leur alpha.

_Bonjour, salua Luke en sortant des cuisines.

_Bonjour, répondit la fratrie.

_Asseyez-vous, proposa l'alpha en désignant une banquette.

Les frères et sœur s'installèrent face à lui, groupe uni et prêt à faire front pour le bien de leur mère.

_On a juste deux-trois trucs à te dire, Luke, expliqua Izzy avec un sourire. Si tu blesses notre mère par tes mots ou tes actes.

_Tu pourras fuir mais le monde entier ne suffira pas à te cacher. Même les Enfers ne suffiront pas, signala Jace.

_On te trouvera et nous te ferons subir des souffrances à la hauteur des ses blessures, poursuivit Alec.

_Noté ? termina Max, les sourcils froncés.

_C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Mais pour info, je ne compte pas faire souffrir votre mère, de quelque façon que ce soit.

_C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, lança Izzy.

_Tu es un homme que j'admire, Luke. Mais sache que nous veillerons toujours.

Alec avait adouci le discours, comme toujours. L'archer pouvait être un homme terrifiant et certains en avaient fait les frais. Mais il était aussi foncièrement bon et juste, assez pour savoir que l'alpha était l'opposé de leur père par bien des aspects.

_On peut manger, maintenant ?, demanda Max en regardant ses aînés.

La fratrie rit et Luke leur passa des menus.

_Cadeaux de la maison, régalez-vous.

_Tu marques déjà des bons points, beau-père, s'exclama Jace en se plongeant dans le dépliant.

Alec lui fit un clin d'oeil discret, tout comme Izzy, avant que les deux s'intéressent à Max et Jace qui parlaient déjà de dévaliser le Jade Wolf en mangeant de tout en quantités énormes.

Luke aimait la pensée que ces quatre-là dans quelques jours, feraient partie de sa famille. Sa belle et grande famille.

* * *

Le grand jour était arrivé, dans sa chambre d'hôtel où elle se préparait, Maryse était accompagnée d' Alec. C'était, en effet, lui qui devait l'amener à l'autel, auprès de Luke.

Maryse se contemplait dans sa belle robe champagne, ses cheveux avaient été artistiquement coiffés en un chignon élaboré qui laissait deux mèches de cheveux ondulés encadraient son visage. Elle avait opté pour un maquillage simple, dont la seule folie était sa bouche rouge sur les conseils de Magnus. Les bijoux aux armoiries des Trueblood ornaient ses oreilles et son cou.

Elle avait longuement réfléchi quant à porter ou non cette parure. Mais elle faisait partie de son histoire, Maryse ne reniait pas son nom, le portant fièrement, même si ses parents ne l'avaient pas toujours comprise. Ils n'étaient plus de ce monde, mais elle voulait penser naïvement, qu'ils auraient approuvé son mariage avec Luke.

Maryse se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait quand son fils enserra ses mains dans les siennes.

_Il y a un an, c'était toi qui me rassurais, les rôles s'inversent, dit-il en caressant ses mains. Tu es superbe.

_Je suis tétanisée, laissa échapper la mère dans un rire.

_Et heureuse ?

_Très heureuse, souffla Maryse en laissant échapper une larme.

_Maman, ne ruine pas ton maquillage, dit Alec dans un sourire.

_Magnus a enchanté mon maquillage. Selon lui, il ne peut pas couler.

_Méthode approuvée lors de notre mariage, sweetheart, déclara Magnus en entrant dans la pièce.

Habillé de rouge, il était simplement magnifique. Alec en était hypnotisé, ses yeux rivés à son mari, parcourant son corps de bas en haut.

_J'aime toujours faire cet effet à votre fils après des années, taquina Magnus.

Il embrassa rapidement Alec avant de s'intéresser à sa belle-mère.

_Maryse, je ne pensais jamais vous dire ça, mais vous êtes sublime. Luke va en hurler à la lune.

La future mariée appréciait son beau-fils, il avait toujours le mot pour rire. Il était franc et sincère, des qualités qui devenaient rares.

_Et toi, sweetheart, tu me coupes le souffle dans ce costume mais j'ai très hâte d'être à la fin de la soirée pour te l'enlever, plaisanta Magnus.

Il embrassa une des joues rougies de l'archer. Mais malgré la gêne de son mari, il remarqua l'éclat ardent dans ses orbes bleus.

_Revenons à ce que je venais dire, il est temps. Luke vous attend.

Magnus s'éclipsa après un dernier baiser à Alec et un clin d'oeil à sa belle-mère.

L'archer entraîna sa mère vers la chapelle jouxtant le domaine dans lequel le repas allait avoir lieu. Arrivé tout près, il la serra dans ses bras.

_Prête ?, lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

_Plus que jamais.

Alec fut ébloui par son sourire. Un sourire si beau et qu'il avait si rarement vu chez sa mère. Il espérait que Luke allait lui offrir tout ce qui lui avait manqué tant d'années. Il n'y avait pas d'âge pour trouver son vrai bonheur.

* * *

La cérémonie se déroula parfaitement. Luke avait presque crié son « oui », tout comme Maryse. Ils irradiaient de joie, comme s'ils avaient attendu ce moment toute leur vie.

La fratrie Lightwood, Clary, Simon et même Magnus étaient émus par cette tendresse entre eux, par ce moment suspendu.

Arrivés à l'ouverture de bal, Luke et Maryse dansèrent un doux slow sur _Strangers in the night_ , cette chanson avait été choisi avec soin. Ils avaient trop longtemps étaient cela, des étrangers, avant de prendre le temps de se regarder au-delà de ce qu'ils étaient. Au delà d'un monde qui l'avait trahi pour Luke et d'un monde qu'elle craignait pour Maryse.

Le banissement tragique de Maryse et la main tendue de l'alpha avaient permis la révélation d'un amour sincère.

(*)

Quelques heures plus tard, Luke portait Maryse dans ses bras, lui faisant symboliquement passer le pas de la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel.

La mariée riait aux éclats, découvrant une insouciance qu'elle n'avait jamais connu en amour. Elle ne se lassait jamais de découvrir tant de facettes nouvelles de sa personnalité grâce à Luke. Et ne s'ennuyait jamais d'en trouver aussi chez son mari.

_Prête à être aimé tout la nuit Madame Garroway-Trueblood ?, demanda l'alpha en déposant un baiser tendre sur ces lèvres.

_Je n'attends que ça, sourit Maryse.

* * *

Dans un couloir du même hôtel, un couple s'enlaçant et s'embrassant passionnément, passèrent difficilement la porte de leur chambre, refusant de se détacher.

Les mains commençaient déjà à déshabiller alors que la porte claquée, leur rendant une intimité bienvenue.

_Fêtons donc notre anniversaire de mariage, sweetheart, s'exclama joyeusement Magnus en faisant tomber son mari sur le lit.

_Ce n'est pas la bonne date, remarqua taquin Alec.

_Mais ça me donne une excuse pour te faire l'amour toute la nuit, dit le warlock en mordillant la peau si sensible du cou de son amant.

_Parce que tu as besoin d'excuse maintenant ?, plaisanta le chasseur d'ombres. Fais-moi l'amour, Magnus, termina Alec, ses yeux bleus brûlant de désir.

_Bien sûr, Alexander.

* * *

 _Non, vous n'aurez pas de lemon pour cette fois, mais vous en aurez un bientôt avec eux ;)_

 _Verdict de ce 8 décembre ?_

 _Pour demain, au menu du Merthur (série Merlin) sur le compte de ma bien-aimée Sithmaith._

 _Bisous mes sucres d'orge._


	9. 10 décembre

_OS de TwoLoversSasuNaru_

 _Bonsoir les sucres d'orge !_

 _Ce soir, ça va chauffer dans le ciel et dans les caleçons. Alors savourez cette petite pause caliente._

 _Pairing : Malec_

 _RATING : M_

 _SPOILERS : L'intégralité de la saison 3A._

 _ **INFOS** : Cette semaine va être un peu compliquée pour mon amour de Sithmaith et moi. Par conséquent, attendez-vous à ce qu'on dégaine nos jokers. Je préfère prévenir à l'avance. _

_Merci MalecGirl pour ton retour. Et je pense que si déjà Maryse et Luke ont une relation amoureuse, ca sera le maximum ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le soleil dardait ses rayons brûlants sur Magnus et ce dernier s'en délectait. Debout, il profitait de la chaleur bienfaitrice et surtout du calme régnant sur ce balcon loin de New-York.

En effet, le warlock avait entraîné Alec en week-end romantique, loin des démons et surtout de la famille Lightwood ainsi que de leurs amis.

Entre Maryse qui accaparait son fils aîné pour l'emmener réaliser tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait quand il était jeune, Izzy qui avait besoin de l'oreille attentive de son frère pour s'épancher sur ses sentiments naissants pour Simon, Jace qui était littéralement collé à Alec pour se faire pardonner de lui avoir planté une flèche en pleine poitrine alors, qu'il était habité par la Chouette. C'était difficile d'avoir droit au calme.

Sans parler de Simon qui s'attirait des ennuis mieux que personne, Clary qui avait ressurgi après des mois de recherche, complétement traumatisée et Rafael qui surmontait difficilement la perte de sa sœur. Et Magnus en oubliait.

C''était simple, le couple avait rarement un moment à lui et quand c'était le cas, les deux étaient trop fatigués pour songer à autre chose que leur couette. Pour le sorcier, il était hors de question que la flamme ardente de sa relation avec son homme, se transforme en flammèches étouffées par les tracas de tout le monde.

Le couple avait assez à surmonter de son côté. Alec devait gérer un Institut qui s'apprêtait à entrer en guerre contre Jonathan et Magnus n'avait plus sa magie, fidèle compagne de toujours.

Catarina lui avait suggéré l'idée du week-end, lui proposant de lui ouvrir un portail. Magnus avait sauté sur l'occasion en moins de deux. Oui, Alec et lui avaient besoin de se retrouver.

Le sorcier ferma les yeux, relevant la tête, continuant à savourer ce moment suspendu. Il entendait l'eau de la douche couler, Alec étant sous cette dernière. Magnus s'était lavé juste avant lui. Ils n'avaient pas transformé pour une fois, ce moment de détente en moment crapuleux. Cela arriverait bien assez vite.

Plus de deux mois qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, Magnus soupçonnait que la vie sexuelle de Chairman Meow était plus active. Alec et lui avaient bien tenté de temps à autre d'entraîner leur soirée vers un moment charnel, mais la fatigue les rattrapait à chaque fois.

Une fois, le sorcier s'était endormi un téton de son amant en bouche et une autre c'était le shadowhunter qui s'était assoupi alors qu'il faisait une fellation à Magnus. Imaginez l'état de fatigue pour s'endormir avec un bout de chair plus ou moins gros dans la bouche.

Donc ce soir, ça allait être repas aux chandelles puis marathon de sexe. Si le week-end pouvait être même consacré au sexe, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient et au diable le tourisme.

* * *

Alec sortit de la douche, ses muscles complétement relaxés par la chaleur du jet. Par l'Ange, que ça faisait du bien !

Il avait pu profiter d'une longue douche sans être interrompu par son portable qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'amener partout, au vu de tous les problèmes qui les poursuivait. La raison en était simple, le téléphone de l'archer était resté au loft, ordre de Magnus. Le néphilim lui avait accordé sans combattre, il avait besoin de cette coupure tout comme son homme.

L'Institut était entre les mains de Jace, qui avait accepté ce poste de remplacement avec entrain, ne refusant plus rien à son parabatai. Ce qui était plus que gênant pour Alec, lui aimait l'indépendance et le détachement relatif de Jace, se retrouver avec un parabatai tendance stalker, ne l'enchantait guère.

Maryse avait accepté d'annuler leur samedi soir cinéma, qu'elle avait instauré depuis 4 semaines sans vraiment lui laisser le choix.

Et Izzy concédait à écrire ses déboires amoureux dans un cahier qu'Alec consentirait à lire en rentrant enfin, il le survolerait puis caresserait le dos de sa sœur comme il le faisait depuis qu'elle s'était découverte des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour le daylighter.

La famille Lightwood devait donner des sueurs froides à l'Enclave et Alec en souriait. Lui en couple avec un warlock, sa sœur qui se pâmait d'amour pour un vampire et envisageait, ô surprise, une relation sérieuse avec lui, s'il la regardait enfin et Jace qui était juste Jace. Un shadowhunter au pur-sang d'Ange et agissant selon ses propres règles enfin, moins depuis qu'Alec devait presque lui donner la permission de respirer à ses côtés.

Alec sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette drapée autour de ses hanches et tomba sur des fesses, des fesses cuivrées, fermes et bombées, mais des fesses tout de même sur le balcon de leur chambre. Et si lui avait droit au côté verso, cela voulait dire que l'immeuble d'en face avait le droit au côté...Par l'Ange.

_Magnus, sérieusement ?!, s'étrangla presque l'archer.

_Quoi, sweetheart ?, demanda le warlock en se retournant.

_Quoi ?! Tu es sur un balcon, nu à la vue de tous. Tu montres ça , dit-il en désignant le sexe au repos de son amant. À tout le monde.

_L'exhibitionnisme est autorisé au Mexique depuis peu, ne t'en fais pas.

Alec le regarda, atterré. Bien sûr, cela expliquait tout ou diantre, le néphilim avait-il la tête ? Pourquoi était-il choqué que Magnus montre sa glorieuse nudité à tout le monde ?

Le sorcier n'était pas pudique, Alec en convenait. Les chemises étaient toujours outrageusement ouvertes, les pantalons désespérément moulants, mais il y avait une limite à l'excès. Ce corps était à Alec, la vue de ce corps appartenait à Alec et il ne voulait en aucun cas la partager avec quiconque.

_Rentre Magnus, soupira l'archer.

_Aurais-je un Alexander jaloux que tout le monde voit mon corps à se damner ?, demanda le sorcier avec un sourire mutin.

Il s'avança vers Alec de sa démarche féline, Magnus ressemblait à un tigre, furtif pour pouvoir mieux surprendre sa proie. D'où le surnom dont le néphilim l'avait gratifié « _petit tigre_ », c'était mignon, mais pas mielleux, très Alec. Ce dernier n'aimait pas les noms affectueux sucrés même s'il s'était habitué à ce que Magnus l'appelle « _sweetheart_ ».

_Je t'appartiens Alexander, murmura le sorcier.

Sa bouche frôlait celle chaude et rosée de l'archer. Une de ses mains tenait fermement le menton d'Alec pendant que l'autre inquisitrice reposait sur la serviette-éponge blanche, prête à enlever ce rempart de trop entre eux.

Le warlock s'empara des lèvres de néphilim, l'emportant dans un baiser impétueux, les dents taquinant doucement les bouts de chairs qui rougissaient sous cette lente et douce maltraitance.

Magnus se recula, laissant quelques mètres de distance entre lui et son homme.

_Tout cela est à toi, dit le sorcier en tendant les bras. Ma bouche, expliqua-t-il en caressant ses lèvres.

Magnus continua lentement l'étude de son corps.

_Ma nuque.

Un doigt passa dessus.

_Mon torse.

Ses deux mains à plats dévalèrent de ses pectoraux à ses abdominaux. Agaçant quelques secondes ses tétons qui tendaient maintenant vers Alec.

Magnus gémit doucement, sous ce toucher qu'il s'imposait et le regard brûlant que lui lançait son homme.

_Mes hanches.

Elles furent parcourues d'un contact léger.

_Mes longues jambes.

Un mouvement de danse gracile les mit en valeur.

_Mes fesses.

Magnus se retourna et empoigna son postérieur caramel.

_Et mon sexe.

Il se remit face au néphilim et commença à caresser sa verge déjà presque entièrement dressée dans des gestes lents.

L'érection d'Alec était déjà fièrement tendue, pointant sous la serviette. L'archer pinçait ses lèvres, ces dernières blanchissaient sous la morsure. Toutes les terminaisons nerveuses du néphilim lui hurlaient de posséder Magnus et de le prendre là, sur le sol.

_Enlève ta serviette, Alexander. Elle ne cache de toute manière plus rien de ton trouble.

La voix du warlock était comme une caresse pour le shadowhunter. Elle était rauque quoique altérée. Elle résonnait de désir et d'envie. Elle tremblait d'une passion contenue.

Alec plongea dans ce tourbillon de fièvre que la vision d'un Magnus haletant, déclenchait en lui. Le sorcier se caressait toujours, sa main entretenant un rythme saccadé lié au plaisir qui se déversait chez lui.

Le chasseur d'ombres sourit et détacha sa serviette, la laissant tomber à ses pieds. À son tour, il enveloppa son érection palpitante et se masturba, en miroir à Magnus.

_Je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de toi, Alexander. Occupe-toi de moi.

Les pupilles félines avaient fait leur apparition et l'archer y céda. Ce regard avait le don de faire exploser toutes ses barrières, ses peurs. De pousser toutes ses envies et ses désirs à leur paroxysme. De faire vibrer toutes ses pulsions.

En deux pas, Alec était devant Magnus, sa bouche ravageant celle du warlock, ses mains palpant le cul cuivré. Magnus voulait qu'il le revendique, le shadowhunter allait l'exaucer.

Les hanches de l'archer se mouvaient lentement contre celles de son amant, entraînant une agréable friction sur leur érection rendues glissantes par leur liquide pré-séminal.

Leurs gémissements se mourraient dans la bouche chaude de l'autre, tandis qu'un doigt d'Alec s'aventurait déjà vers l'anus de Magnus. Alternant entre caresses sur le sillon fessier et pression d'un doigt sur le trou palpitant.

D'un mouvement de pied, l'archer fit tomber son homme sur le parquet du salon. La chute fut délicate, amortie par le corps puissant du chasseur d'ombres qui s'était placé sous Magnus. Ce dernier sourit, pouvant maintenant surplomber son Alexander.

Le sorcier embrassa religieusement, les paupières, les joues, le nez, les lèvres, la mâchoire du néphilim, ses mains sur les pectoraux fermes du guerrier.

Ses dents râpèrent le cou, le suçotant, marquant les clavicules. Alec cambrait son corps long sous le sorcier, laissant échapper des gémissements graves.

La langue du warlock se fit exploratrice, dessinant les runes qui marquaient l'archer, retraçant les biceps galbés, esquissant les puissants pectoraux, excitant les tétons rosés, dévalant sur les abdominaux athlétiques, descendant sur les cuisses solides.

Magnus mordilla la peau à l'intérieur des cuisses, Alec faisait tanguer ses hanches, se noyant dans ce feu de passion qui le remplissait. Il hoqueta quand le sorcier engloba dans sa bouche, un testicule puis l'autre, tout en le masturbant de ses doigts.

Le néphilim l'arrêta soudain, stoppant le va-et-vient des mains.

_Si tu continues, je vais jouir.

_Et alors ?, demanda Magnus en l'embrassant.

_Je veux jouir en toi.

Il n'y avait pas plus érotique qu'un Alec vous murmurant ça, les cheveux sauvagement désordonnés, les yeux flamboyants de passion, le corps tendu retenant sa jouissance.

_J'aime cette idée aussi, dit le warlock en se faisant tomber aux côtés de son amant.

L'archer s'assit et contempla l'homme qui était le sien. Il était beau avec sa peau de miel, ses yeux ambrés et félins, ses cheveux de jais. Il était bandant avec ses muscles puissants, son corps cambré et son érection turgescente.

_Prends-moi.

Ce n'était ni un ordre, ni une demande, c'était une finalité que Magnus désirait. Il aimait sentir Alec en lui, comme Alec aimait se loger dans la chaleur du fourreau de Magnus.

Le shadowhunter releva les jambes du sorcier, les repliant sur le torse de ce dernier. Il le releva d'un mouvement sous ses hanches pour accéder à son bouton de chair. Sa langue s'aventura dans les replis, léchant et pénétrant.

Magnus n'était que gémissements et assentiments, murmurant une litanie de oui, alors que la langue d'Alec lui faisait perdre pied.

Sentir ce bout de chair le taquiner était putain de délectable.

La douce torture s'arrêta soudain. Le shadowhunter s'éloigna rapidement.

_Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ?, s'insurgea le sorcier.

Alec revint, un tube de lubrifiant à la main.

_Je pense à ton confort, petit tigre, signala le néphilim en s'agenouillant.

_La magie nous manque dans ces occasions, souffla le warlock, triste.

-Magie ou pas. Tu restes Magnus Bane, un homme flamboyant, dit Alec en embrassant son aimé.

Il déposa une large quantité de lubrifiant dans ses mains et commença à stimuler Magnus. D'un doigt, puis de deux rapidement, il écarta les chairs, les préparant à son intrusion.

Le néphilim répandit du lubrifiant sur son érection imposante, il posa les chevilles de son amant sur ses épaules puis le pénétra. Lentement, progressivement, laissant Magnus s'habituer à sa présence. Cela faisait un moment, qu'ils ne s'étaient plus unis, Alec le ressentait dans le canal plus étroit du sorcier, moins dilaté qu'habituellement.

Une fois qu'il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, les jambes de Magnus se crochetèrent sur ses reins et d'un coup souple de pied, il intima au néphilim de bouger.

Alec se mouva, donnant d'amples coups de butoir, alternant entre rapidité et lenteur. Magnus avait saisi sa verge et se masturber. Décuplant les sensations en lui, entre la stimulation de sa prostate et la rythmique désordonnée sur sa verge.

Il se sentait perdre pied peu à peu. L'archer essayait de repousser sa jouissance alors que la chaleur étouffante de Magnus, lui donnait envie de se libérer dans l'instant. Par l'Ange, c'était bon de se retrouver.

Le sorcier se crispa soudain, ses talons se plantèrent sur les reins d'Alec et il se libéra dans un gémissement altéré, libérant l'éruption qui grondait en lui.

Son fourreau incandescent se serrant convulsivement autour du sexe du shadowhunter, qui jouit puissamment, remplissant Magnus de sa semence.

Le néphilim se retira de son homme et tomba à ses côtés, ils respiraient tout deux de manière précipitée, se remettant de leur orgasme cataclysmique.

_C'est bon de te retrouver, murmura Alec.

_Le plaisir est partagé, souffla Magnus dans un rire.

En riant, il renversa sa tête en arrière et fut surpris en voyant un attroupement de 5 personnes sur le balcon en face de leur chambre. La large baie vitrée ouverte n'avait rien caché de leurs torrides ébats.

_Tu as vraiment quelque chose contre l'exhibitionnisme, sweetheart ?

_Pourquoi cette histoire revient sur le tapis ?, questionna Alec.

_Disons qu'on a eu un public, hasarda Magnus.

Le chasseur d'ombres se tendit et renversa sa tête comme le warlock. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, en constatant que son homme disait vrai.

_Par l'Ange.

Alec se releva et se précipita dans la chambre, mortifié. Le sorcier se releva, salua son public inopiné sous les sifflements appréciateurs de ces derniers. Et partit rejoindre le néphilim.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui et assena une dernière phrasa avant d'aller sous la douche.

_Putain de Mexique !

* * *

 _Voilà le deuxième lemon de ma part est terminé. Funfact, ce que je dis concernant l'exhibitionnisme au Mexique est vrai._

 _Verdict de ce 10 décembre ?_

 _Pas d'annonce pour Sithmaith adorée car pas de publication demain ^^_

 _Bonne soirée !_


	10. 13 décembre

_Os de Sitmaith_

 _Bonjour mes petits chats, nous sommes désolés pour le rythme de parution un peu aléatoire cette semaine._

 _Cet Os n'était pas prévu, j'habite dans le centre ville de Strasbourg et j'ai eu besoin d'écrire, d'extérioriser._

 _Je tiens à dire que cet Os peut choquer, il traite d'attentat. Donc un sujet délicat. Même si la violence n'est que suggérée, je préfère prévenir, pour les petits coeurs sensibles._

 _Raiting : M_  
 _J'ai décidé que ce serait dans un UA Malec, donc pas de magie._

 _Voilà bonne lecture mes bons !_

* * *

Alexander travaillait. Les soins intensifs étaient bondés, comme à l'accoutumé. Mais pour une fois ses collègues et lui étaient à jour de leur plan de soins. Tous assis sur des sièges inconfortables, ils attendaient patiemment la relève. L'un écrivait ses transmissions, un autre rangeait sa paillasse, d'autres encore bavardaient tranquillement dans un coin. Dans la salle de soin, l'humeur était au beau fixe en cette fin d'année, où Noël approchait à grand pas.

Un premier téléphone vibra frénétiquement, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Celui d'Alec était de ceux-là.

Des regards surpris et un peu amusés. Cocasse que tous les téléphones se réveillent en même temps.

Alec attrapa le sien, un message de Magnus. Il en sourit d'avance. Il était au marché de Noël lui et leurs enfants. Alec aurait dû les accompagner, mais un infirmier était malade, il avait donc remplacé son collègue au pied levé. Il s'attendait à recevoir une photo de leur garçon avec le Père Noël, ou un message promettant d'agréables retrouvailles avec Magnus...

" Il y a eu des coups de feu tirés dans la rue de l'appartement. On peut pas sortir. On t'aime Sweetheart"

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent de toute part. Chacun ayant reçu un message du même acabit. Un instant suspendu, où l'esprit ne veut pas comprendre, ne peut pas admettre l'horreur. Un silence en apesanteur , même respirer devient étrange, presque étranger. Alec doit se souvenir d'avaler sa salive, que son cœur ne doit pas cesser de battre. Si Alexander avait été le seul à recevoir un message, peut-être aurait-il cru à une blague. Pas que Magnus soit disposé à en faire une d'aussi mauvais goût, mais le cerveau humain et ses mystères. Toutes explications plutôt que cette réalité qu'il ne voulait pas croire. Qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre.

_ C'est un attentat en plein Centre.

Une voix blanche. Même Lisa ne croit pas ce qu'elle dit. Elle est pourtant la première à reprendre un semblant de contenance, comme un signal, les langues se délient, les esprits sortent de leur brume pâteuse.

_ Ma mère.

_ Faut que j'appelle mon fils.

_ Magnus.

Chacun s'isole, mais personne ne sort, le groupe protège, faire front ensemble même inconsciemment.

Alec prend son téléphone et compose le numéro maintes fois appelé.

_ Alec, j'ai eu tellement peur, Max voulait faire pipi. On était dans la rue cinq minutes avant. Les policiers crient, on peut pas aller à la fenêtre. Max et Raf… toi ?

Les mots se bousculent dans la bouche de Magnus, trop veulent en sortir, dans le désordre, autant que les pensées de son compagnon. Ils auraient pu être dehors.

_ Je vais bien Mag. Prend Raf et Max dans tes bras et chantent leurs _"Hijo de la Luna"._ Ça va aller, je vais essayer de rentrer. On se tient au courant, je vous aime. Ne bougez de l'appartement sous aucun prétexte. Je vous rejoins dès que je peux.

Irréel, tout ça semble incroyablement irréel. Quand il raccroche sur un dernier je t'aime de Magnus, Alec regarde ses collègues. Sur toutes les mines, ce mélange d'incrédulité et d'horreur. Certains regards se voilent de larmes.

_ Tout le monde va bien ?

La voix d'Alec sonne creuse à ses propres oreilles, mais tout autour de lui des assentiments. Tous les leurs vont bien, pourtant la pression ne redescend pas. Rien n'est terminé, ça tous le savent. Ils l'ont vu à la télévision. D'autres fois, ils ont compati avec les visages qui défilaient sur leurs petits écrans, ont parlé des pauvres victimes sur les marchés...

Mais tout ça avant, c'était abstrait. Tout ça avant, c'étaient les autres.

La relève arrive enfin, pas de sourire, pas d'éclat de rire. Le silence, lourd, palpable. Puis quelqu'un le brise.

_Le centre est bouclé. C'est un tireur, apparemment il est tout seul. Il y aurait deux morts… et plusieurs de blessés. Je pense qu'on va devoir dégager des lits, peut-être qu'on peut monter Mr …

L'esprit pragmatique de Jack les aide à réagir, à sortir de la torpeur. Tout s'organise, les cadres sont appelés, les médecins aussi. Le plan blanc est déclenché en urgence, personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il est, ce qu'il implique, on en a jamais eu besoin ici. Ici tout allait bien. Avant.

Mais au moins ça leur donne un objectif à atteindre, un but sur lequel se concentrer. Leur esprit en a besoin, se sentir utile. Avoir le sentiment de ne pas rester les bras ballants.

_ Alec tu devrais peut-être rester. Je sais pas si tu vas pouvoir passer. Argue Jack.

Un besoin archaïque, objectivement discutable.  
Il doit rentrer, comme si le fait d'être présent chez lui protégerait les siens, comme si le fait qu'eux soient là, le protégerait lui.

_ Je vais rentrer.

Personne ne s'oppose à son assurance, au moment de partir, on lui demande d'être prudent, certains quémandent même des nouvelles. Lisa l'embrasse sur la joue. Ses cheveux bouclés lui frôlent le nez, le visage de poupée est accablé.

_ Si tu peux pas aller les rejoindre, viens chez moi, tu dormiras à la maison. Ne prends pas de risques.

Alec sourit, c'est une amie fiable.

Il veut rentrer, ça tourne presque à l'obsession.

Comme chaque soir où il travaille, il prend le tram. Mais cette fois, une voix retentit au haut-parleur. Elle explique que dans trois stations, ils devront tous sortir, à cause de "l'incident" survenu plus tôt dans la soirée. Incident. Alec déteste ce mot. Il est froid, morne, aseptisé. Il retranscrit si mal la vérité.

Son téléphone sonne. Le nom "Frangin" apparaît sur l'écran à la lumière bleuté. C'est Jace, Alec accepte l'appel et un soupir de soulagement pur lui répond. Jace a eu peur. Jace était terrifié. Sa voix se déverse en un flot de mots inépuisables.

_ Alec putain, j'arrivais pas à t'avoir le réseau était saturé. Tu vas bien ? Magnus et les garçons ? J'ai entendu à la télé, c'était dans ton quartier, j'ai même vu l'appart et le resto ou vous aimez aller...

Alec dit des mots rassurants, des mots tendres pour apaiser. Son portable vibre de manière frénétique, il n'a pas un double appel, il en a quatre. Sa mère, Max, Izzy, Ragnor. Des messages ne cessent de lui venir. La réalité le gifle, se rappelle à son bon souvenir. Un drame est survenu, ici chez lui. Chez eux.  
À 900 kilomètres, les siens l'aident à l'intégrer, à sortir de sa torpeur, de cette brume épaisse de perplexité.

Alexander rassure tout le monde, apaise. Il ne comprend pas vraiment, il agit davantage par réflexe qu'autre chose.

Les trois stations sont passées, le tram s'arrête, tous le monde doit sortir. Il faut continuer à pied vers le centre-ville. Alexander n'est pas seul à prendre ce chemin. Ils sont plusieurs, sans se concerter, sans même y penser, on se rapproche en bloc presque compact. Le groupe rassure, le groupe sécurise. Esprit de meute. Instinct archaïque qui refait surface, comme une trace indélébile qu'on ne peut renier.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas passer. Le tueur court toujours, on ne laisse entrer personne.

Ils patientent tous, certains passent des coups de téléphone, d'autres lisent, d'autres encore ne font rien de particulier.  
Le policier face à eux a le dos droit, le nez rougis par le froid de décembre. Alexander même avec ses gants en sent la morsure. Il voudrait juste rentrer, il est à 150 mètres. Il aperçoit presque son chez lui, où eux sont, où ils l'attendent. Il veut Magnus. Il veut ses deux loupiots. Il veut les revoir et les embrasser à ne plus en pouvoir. Il sent la peur refluer en bribe, mais il la pousse au loin. Ils sont en sécurité et bientôt, il les rejoindra. Soudain, un groupe de gendarmes arrive, court.

_ Reculez, reculez, il arrive. Putain tout le monde recule, allez vite, plus vite. Dans l'hôtel. Vite. Allez, Allez.

Des ordres hurlés. Le désordre. Le chaos. Pourtant, tous le monde écoute, du moins ils essayent. Tous se réfugient là où on leur a indiqué. Un grand hall. Des gens les bousculent, les tirent presque à l'intérieur.

Inconsciemment, Alec cherche les visages de ceux qui ont fait route avec lui. Il les voient. Tous. Il ne les connaît pas et pourtant, il se sent mieux.

On les installe aussi bien que possible, on leur donne de l'eau.  
Après quelques minutes, on leur explique que c'est une fausse alerte, mais qu'ils ne doivent pas bouger. Ils sont confinés pour leur sécurité. On viendra les chercher.

Ils sont des dizaines. Le silence règne impassible. Partout les mêmes regards perdus, désorientés. Alexander prend son téléphone et appelle Magnus. Il lui parle, mais pas de la peur, pas des coups de feu, pas non plus des; et si Max n'avait pas eu envie de faire pipi, pas des et si vous aviez été dehors ou de et s'il venait par ici. Pas de et si. De la confiance et du courage ordinaire.

Non, ils parlent des dessins de Raph et des cours de violon de Max. Ils discutent de Jace qui doit venir dans deux semaines, de la grossesse d'Izzy, de Simon qui sera merveilleux en tant que papa, du mariage de Raph et Ragnor dans un an. Ils se parlent de bonheur et d'espoir. Pour faire reculer l'impensable, l'inacceptable.

Des sourires qui commencent à revenir, des rires discrets se font entendre. La vie reprend ses droits. Inarrêtable. Inaliénable.

Dehors, il fait nuit, dehors, il fait froid. Dans ce grand hôtel, ils sont en sécurité. Magnus, Raf et Max sont en sécurité, ailleurs, mais sains et saufs. Magnus raccroche. Raph s'est réveillé, pourtant le flot de messages continue. Alec en a besoin, un lien impalpable, mais bien réel. Lui le considère ainsi.  
Il est une heure de matin. Il voudrait dormir sur son siège de fortune, demain matin, il doit aller travailler. Il ne sait pas trop comment, mais il sait qu'il le doit. Pour les patients qu'il a en soin, ils ne doivent pas pâtir de tout ça. Pour ses collègues qui peut-être, eux ne pourront pas venir. Il doit.

Lui, qui peut dormir, n'importe où, ne peut pas fermer l'œil. Jace appelle à nouveau. Cette fois, c'est des éclats de rire, des anecdotes jetées, des projets. Izzy est là aussi. Ils discutent tous les trois, comme ils l'ont toujours fait, comme ils le feront toujours. Tout va bien. Tout ira bien.  
La batterie de son téléphone s'épuise, il n'en dit rien.

On leur donne du café, du thé, des biscuits. On commence à se parler, à se sourire.

_ C'est vos enfants?

Un jeune homme lui montre la photo affichée sur son téléphone. Max et Raph le jour d'haloween avec un Magnus grimé en monstre de frankenstein pailleté.

_ oui Max a cinq ans et Raph 7. Ils sont avec leur papa. Ça va.

Le jeune homme sourit. Il s'appelle Harry. Des lunettes rondes. Brun. Ne lui manque que la cicatrice et une baguette. Cette pensée amuse Alec, il l'expose. Il entend des rires lui répondre. Une petite fille et ce simple son, enlève le poids que ressentent les adultes sur leurs estomacs. Si elle rit, l'espoir est permis, tout n'est pas perdu. Rien n'est perdu. Tout reviendra.

Magnus est toujours avec lui par message. Ils se taquinent, se provoquent un peu, se promettent des retrouvailles explosives. Son compagnon lui envoie une photo de leurs loupiots qui dorment paisiblement.

Alec a cinq pourcent de batterie. L'angoisse afflue par vague. C'est idiot, incroyablement idiot, mais pour l'heure, c'est ce qui occupe son esprit. Son téléphone ne doit pas s'éteindre. Il doit garder ce lien avec Magnus. Cette certitude que tous les trois, ils vont bien.

Une policière arrive, il est deux heures du matin. Elle a l'air épuisé. Ils sont au chaud, mais eux sont restés dans le froid à attendre, traquer, à les protéger. Alec ressent une énorme bouffée de respect l'envahir alors qu'aucun mot n'est encore sorti des lèvres gercées par le froid. Ils se battent pour eux. Certains tuent sans raison, d'autres protègent sans plus d'excuses. La nature humaine est étrange. Capable du meilleur comme du pire et parfois, souvent les deux se côtoient.

_ Après contrôle d'identité, vous allez pouvoir rentrer.

Des questions fleurissent de partout. Qui ? Pourquoi ? Attrapé ? D'autres ? Comment ? Fini ? Sécurité ? Transport ? Maison ?

Des mots, des éclats éparses un peu partout. Alec n'y prête plus attention. Ça y est, il va pouvoir rentrer et son téléphone n'est pas encore déchargé. Tout va pour le mieux.

Il se rend là où on lui a indiqué. Pour le contrôle.

Il ne trouve pas sa carte d'identité. Il fouille frénétiquement son sac. L'angoisse enserre sa gorge. Il l'a laissé dans son casier. Il en a eu besoin pour refaire sa carte d'accès au service de soins intensif. Max l'avait cassé en jouant à la marchande. Il l'avait trouvé dans le sac de son Dad.

_ Je... Je l'ai pas. Je l'ai laissé dans mon casier à l'hôpital.

Alec se sent piteux devant le policier d'une quarantaine d'années face à lui. Le regard de l'homme s'adoucit. Il sent la peur. L'angoisse.

_ Vous avez votre carte vitale, votre permis, votre passeport ? Il me faut juste une carte qui allie votre identité et une photo.

Il hoche la tête. Oui. Oui, il a sa carte vitale. Il la montre. Remercie et enfin pénètre dans le périmètre qui lui était jusqu'à maintenant interdit. Il ne veut pas voir les traces de l'horreur. Il veut juste rentrer au plus vite. Il lui reste deux pourcent de batterie sur son téléphone.

Des derniers regards jetés à ses compagnons d'infortunes, des au revoir murmurés avant de rentrer dans le petit immeuble.

Alec monte les marches. Non, il flotte. Il va les retrouver et son téléphone n'est pas éteint.  
Magnus se jette dans ses bras avant même qu'il n'ait franchi le seuil. Ils s'embrassent à en devenir fou. Alec va câliner ses enfants, les couvres de baisers, de sourires et de rires. Ils s'endorment tous les quatre blottis les uns contre les autres.  
Demain, ils seraient temps de faire face à l'horreur, de pleurer les pertes qu'encore hier, ils ne connaissaient pas.

Demain, une ville serait unie.  
Parce que ce n'était pas juste.  
Parce que ça aurait pu être eux.  
N'importe qui.  
Des proches.  
Des êtres aimés.  
Parce que c'était être au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.  
Parce que c'était inentendable.  
Demain, ils sortiraient comme prévu.  
Demain, ils vivraient.  
Pour ne pas oublier que d'autres ne pouvaient plus sourire.  
Demain, ils allaient tous combattre la peur.  
Parce qu'être touché, ne voulait pas dire être à terre.  
Parce qu'on avait fait d'une zone de guerre, leur maison, leur ville, leur rue.  
Parce qu'un foyer, c'était une sécurité, qu'on leur avait dérobé.  
Ils allaient la reprendre.  
Par l'espoir opposé à la terreur, par les sourires opposés aux larmes, par la paix. Pour la liberté.

 _Sur toutes les pages lues_  
 _Sur toutes les pages blanches_  
 _Pierre sang papier ou cendre_  
 _J'écris ton nom_

 _Sur les images dorées_  
 _Sur les armes des guerriers_  
 _Sur la couronne des rois_  
 _J'écris ton nom_

 _Et par le pouvoir d'un mot  
Je recommence ma vie  
Je suis né pour te connaître  
Pour te nommer_

 _Liberté._

* * *

 _Je finis sur le poème de Paul Eluard parce que je l'aime et qu'il me semble parfaitement à propos. J'espère n'avoir heurté personne. Si c'est le cas, je présente sincèrement mes excuses._

 _Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai vécu, ce n'est pas une autobiographie, ça reste une fiction._

 _Mais l'envie d'espoir lui est réel._

 _À plus tard mes petits chats. De l'amour et des bisous_


	11. 14 décembre

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Désolé pour cette semaine un peu compliquée. Nous nous rattraperons, soyez assurés de cela. En attendant, je vous laisse avec un OS un peu particulier. Je l'ai basé sur le premier regard de Magnus sur Alec et de Clint sur Pietro, s'ils s'étaient recontrés dans un bar._

 _Pairing : Malec / HawkSilver_

 _RATING : T_

 _SPOILERS : /_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Hunter's Moon bruissait d'un joyeux brouhaha en ce vendredi soir. Downworlders comme nephilims fêtaient la fin de semaine avec une bonne dose d'alcool et une musique entraînante sortant du juke-box.

Magnus assis sur un tabouret de bar, survolait la salle du regard, à la recherche d'une éventuelle compagnie d'un soir. Quelqu'un à ramener chez soi le temps d'une nuit pour réchauffer un lit bien trop froid et cela depuis des années.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une table à laquelle était installés trois chasseurs d'ombres. Deux hommes et une femme. Deux à la chevelure ébène et un à la chevelure blonde. Deux qui avaient l'air de s'amuser et un qui se morfondait.

Si ses compagnons se dandinaient à leur table, un cocktail à la main, lui avait le regard fixé sur sa chope de bière. Si le houblon donnait des réponses, pas de doute que le jeune homme les trouverait sans doute.

Ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés tombaient sur son front, ce seul détail donnait envie à Magnus d'en apprendre plus sur ce bougon jeune homme.

Au premier regard, la femme ou l'homme qui s'amusaient étaient plus le type de personne qui attirait Magnus. Ils étaient solaires, rayonnants et fêtards. Une certaine arrogance se lisait dans leur regard, mais ils étaient des shadowhunters, rien de surprenant à cela.

Mais leur ami était pareil à la Lune, froid et distant en apparence, il était d'une beauté discrète qui captait l'attention. Comme le satellite lunaire qui attirait le regard au milieu des nombreuses étoiles.

Magnus avait envie de lui parler, cependant il avait comme l'impression que toute tentative d'approche serait veine.

Le jeune homme releva soudain les yeux et le sorcier eut un coup au cœur. Même à une distance relativement lointaine, le warlock pouvait voir à quel point, ils étaient bleus. Un bleu unique qui faisait un contraste saisissant avec sa chevelure de jais.

Quelle couleur les décrivait assez bien ? Azur ? Non. Marine ? Non, trop foncé. Océan ? Non, pas encore. Aigue-marine ? Presque. Ou peut-être que toutes ces nuances s'y trouvaient.

Magnus devait tenter sa chance, s'approcher, le séduire et se perdre dans son regard bleuté pendant un slow collé/serré. Ce programme lui semblait bon.

Son verre de martini à la main, Magnus se dirigea vers la table.

_Bonsoir jeunes gens, salua le warlock avec un sourire éclatant.

_Bonsoir à toi, répondit la jeune femme aussitôt.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, le blond le regardait avec méfiance et l'objet de sa convoitise n'avait pas relevé les yeux de son verre.

_Ne leur accorde pas d'attention, mes frères sont ennuyeux. Tu veux quelque chose ?

La jeune femme était franche et sûre de son charme. Elle avait raison de l'être. Ses cheveux noirs longs et ondulés cascadaient librement dans son dos, ses yeux sombres étaient pétillants et son corps était à tomber. Malgré tout cela, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son frère.

_Si on commençait par vos prénoms ? Pour ma part, Magnus Bane, le magnifique.

La jeune femme rit, et une réaction vint de son frère. Des yeux au ciel, ok ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait. Mais le sorcier eut le temps de remarquer une chose. La pigmentation des yeux était vraiment un savant mélange de plusieurs bleus.

_Izzy, dit la jeune en se pointant du doigt. Jace et enfin Alec, présenta-t-elle d'un geste de main vers le taciturne.

_Quelle marchandise t'intéresse ?, demanda le blond, moqueur.

_J'aurais du mal à vous qualifier de marchandise. Néanmoins, il y a réellement l'un de vous qui m'attire, dit Magnus, charmeur.

_Hétéro, signala Jace.

_Ouverte à toutes propositions, plaisanta Izzy.

_Et ?, demanda le warlock devant le silence d'Alec.

Jace et Izzy se regardèrent bizarrement. Visiblement mal à l'aise. Le blond donna un léger coup de coude à son frère et la jeune femme lui fit les gros yeux.

_Rien du tout, ronchonna Alec.

Les yeux étaient toujours ostensiblement baissés. Magnus avait visiblement choisi la plus difficile proie à ferrer. Qu'importe, il aimait les défis.

-Aromantique ? Asexuel ?, questionna-t-il gentiment.

_Quoi ?, demanda le jeune homme, en levant enfin ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux.

_Très jolie rune. À un endroit très tentant, taquina Magnus.

Il pointa la rune de blocage dans le cou et fit un clin d'oeil espiègle. Une petite étincelle s'alluma dans le regard bleuté, accompagnée de rougeurs violentes sur les joues.

Izzy fit un sourire discret, ayant remarqué le léger trouble de son frère.

_Jace, tu fais un billard avec moi ?, suggéra-t-elle.

_Quoi ? Sans Alec ?, demanda le blond, déboussolé.

_Lève-toi !, répliqua la jeune femme.

Le duo s'éloigna laissant champ libre à Magnus. Il s'installa en face d'Alec, qui rougit ardemment, détournant le regard. Le sorcier trouva cette attitude adorable. Tout en ce jeune homme criait sa timidité et son manque d'expérience, c'en était touchant.

_Je te paye un verre ?, proposa le warlock avec un sourire.

_Euh...Oh...Ok.

_La même chose ?, demanda le sorcier, en désignant la chope. Ou tu me laisses choisir ?

_Ok, choisis, accepta Alec avec un timide sourire.

Magnus héla la serveuse et commanda deux sangrias. Il replongea son regard dans les orbes clairs. Le sorcier était sûr d'une chose, il ne se contenterait pas que d'une nuit, il y avait bien des secrets à découvrir chez ce shadowhunter. Et il voulait se lancer à corps perdu dans cette quête.

* * *

Un bar sombre et de taille modeste, c'est là, où s'étaient réfugiés Natasha et Clint après une mission. La Sokovie rentrait sans doute dans leur trio de tête de leurs pires enquêtes. Ils avaient planqué dans le froid pendant des jours, pour recueillir de maigres informations.

Après cela, le Shield avait intérêt à programmer leur prochaine mission aux Bahamas.

En attendant, ils enchaînaient les verres de vodka et Clint devait avouer que Nat avait une légère avance sur lui. Son sang de russe devait jouer pour avaler ce tord-boyaux comme du petit-lait. La jeune femme n'était jamais la dernière pour commencer à boire et sa résistance à l'alcool était assez impressionnante. Après des années d'amitié, l'archer en était toujours surpris.

Un éclair bleu, passant à proximité, attira son regard. Ce dernier causé visiblement par le jeune homme qui venait de s'asseoir à la table d'une brunette. L'éclair s'arrêtant à cet instant.

Mutant, optimisé, race extraterrestre ? Clint ne saurait le dire. Était-il de l'équipe des X-men ou des jeunes Avengers ? Difficile à deviner. Agissait-il seul ou en groupe ? Impossible à déterminer.

En tout cas, le jeune homme captait l'attention. Ne serait-ce que par sa chevelure semblable à la neige, d'une blancheur uniforme. Loin d'être coiffés, les cheveux étaient épars autour de son visage. Un visage si jeune, sans doute pas plus de 25 ans, mais si marqué par les privations et le manque de sommeil. Les ravages d'une guerre civile qui faisait rage depuis des années dans ce petit pays qu'était la Sokovie.

Le jeune homme était mince mais sec et musclé, les larges cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux faisaient ressortir la clarté de ses iris. Ils étaient d'un bleu presque translucide. La couleur douce était magnifique. On en oubliait la bouche rougie et fine ou les pommettes rosies par le froid mordant. On en oubliait le sourire chaleureux qui illuminait le visage chaque fois, qu'il contemplait la jeune femme en face de lui.

Clint était un espion, lire le langage corporel faisait partie de lui. Le lien entre les deux jeunes gens lui paressait évident. L'homme avait une attitude protectrice, il était aux aguets, son regard sauvage dissuadait quiconque de s'approcher, son corps bandé comme un arc était un avertissement implicite. Ses mains, enroulées autour de celles de la jeune femme, les réchauffaient, les frottant dans les siennes. Leur communication se faisait en oeillades, gestes rapides et mimiques. Frère et sœur, à n'en pas douter, peut-être faux jumeaux. Leur lien très fort irradiait dans le bar miteux.

_La jeune femme ou le jeune homme ?, questionna Natasha.

Son ton taquin arracha Clint à sa contemplation appuyée.

_Mutants ou optimisés, à ton avis ?, préféra répondre l'archer.

_Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. Qui ou quoi qu'ils soient, ce n'est pas ça qui a attiré si longtemps ton regard. On aurait dit que tu étais hypnotisé. La jeune femme étant de dos, je penche pour son frère, termina Nat.

_Tu es d'accord, ils sont frères et sœur.

_A n'en pas douter. Réponds à ma question, Barton.

Nat était un redoutable agent. Une fois, qu'elle vous avait attrapé, elle ne vous lâchait pas. Fury la plaçait souvent aux interrogatoires des suspects, elle avait du caractère, de la poigne et sa dangerosité se ressentait dans sa voix. Cette combinaison faisait parler à coup sûr.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Clint se décida à répondre. Elle était acharnée, mais elle était aussi sa meilleure amie ainsi que sa confidente.

_L'homme.

_Propose-lui un verre. Ils se partagent leur boisson avec sa sœur. C'est une bonne entrée en matière. Et je peux m'occuper de la jeune femme, suggéra Nat.

_Intéréssée ?, s'étonna Clint.

S'il était bisexuel et ne s'en était jamais caché à sa meilleure amie, ce n'était pas le cas de cette dernière.

_Ne crache pas dans le puits, il pourra servir à boire, dit Natasha.

_Eclaire-moi, grand sage, plaisanta l'archer.

_L'équivalent de votre «Il ne faut jamais dire : fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau. ». Allons voir celui qui pourrait réchauffer ta couche, ce soir.

D'un rire espiègle, Nat alla à la table du duo. Clint l'a rejoint, les yeux bleu clair étaient fixés sur lui, un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité s'y lisant.

L'espionne russe avait déjà pris place à côté de la brunette. À l'arrivée de l'archer, elle présenta le frère et la sœur.

_Pietro et Wanda, veuillez rencontrer Clint, mon meilleur ami.

Elle parlait en russe, langue que comprenait l'archer. Les jeunes gens avaient l'air de la comprendre aussi, bien que le sokovien était légèrement différemment.

D'un coup d'oeil à Clint, Nat l'enjoignit à se lancer.

Dans un russe un peu rouillé, Hawkeye posa sa question.

_Je peux te proposer un verre ?

Un rire doux et bref émana de Wanda avant qu'elle se taise devant les yeux orageux de son frère, mais elle opina légèrement vers lui.

_Pourquoi ?, demanda Pietro.

Clint était mal à l'aise, draguer le jeune homme devant sa sœur ou Nat, n'était pas dans ses idées premières. Il ne pouvait malgré tout que comprendre la méfiance de Pietro.

_Tu me plais, avoua l'archer abruptement.

Le trouble qu'il lut dans les yeux azur, le surpris. Toute arrogance ou sûreté avaient désertées, laissant un jeune homme désarçonné.

_Pas ici. Ici, ils aiment pas les...bref, ils n'aiment pas ça. On peut aller ailleurs. Wanda ?

_Profite, frérot. Je reste avec Natasha.

_Je n'ai pas confiance, répliqua Pietro.

_Tu t'apprêtes à partir avec mon meilleur ami pour qu'il puisse t'offrir un verre dans un endroit tranquille. Tu as l'air plutôt en confiance, contra l'espionne russe.

_Ton meilleur ami est bandant, répondit Pietro.

Son ton était puéril malgré ses paroles obscènes. C'était un mélange détonnant. Clint appréciait le compliment, même si la formulation était à revoir.

_Allons-y, gamin. Tu peux faire confiance à Natasha, lança l'archer.

Le sokovien se retourna vers lui, son regard bleu taquin le transperça.

_Attrape-moi vieillard.

Et en un éclair bleuté, il disparut.

_J'ai plus l'âge pour ses conneries, soupira Clint.

_Tu le retrouveras facilement. Tu lui plais vraiment, il me parlait de toi quand Natasha a débarqué. Pietro est juste...lui, dit Wanda avec un sourire.

_Un petit con attachant ?, proposa l'archer.

_Cela le définit bien, plaisanta la sokovienne.

Clint sortit, après quelques mètres dans des rues désertes, il se fit percuter et tomba dans la neige. Juché sur ses hanches, un jeune homme au regard pétillant le regardait fièrement. Ok, peut-être que cette mission en Sokovie allait devenir intéressante.

* * *

 _Et voilà, un nouvel OS de fini. Il est sans prétention mais j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment._

 _Que pensez-vous de ce 14 décembre ?_

 _Demain si tout va bien, je vous poste un OS Jem x Will (The Mortal Instruments : Origines) sur ce compte qui rattrapera la date du 16 décembre et Sithmaith vous publiera un Johnlock sur son compte. Donc deux OS pour le prix d'un ;)_

 _Bisous mes sucres d'orge._


	12. 16 décembre

_Bonsoir mes sucres d'orge !_

 _Oui, je poste enfin le 16 décembre et oui, il y a changement de pairing. Le Jem x Will viendra bien, mais plus tard dans les pense que ça va être l'anarchie jusqu'au 24 donc vous aurez bien 12 OS de ma part et 12 OS de Sithmaith, clairement on va publier quand on pourra. Désolée pour ce contretemps, mais c'est la vie et ses aléas._

 _Pairing : Malec et un soupçon de Kitty_

 _RATING : T +_

 _SPOILERS : Shadowhunters saison 3 et livre Renaissance tome 1. Ne tenez pas compte de mon OS Kitty pour la relation des deux garçons. Dans cet OS, ils ne sont pas encore en couple._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un long soupir perça le silence, régnant dans le loft de Brooklyn. Alexander leva les yeux de ses dossiers pour se tourner vers son homme qui venait de pousser ce gémissement de pur désespoir. L'archer aimait les gémissements de son homme, mais quand ceux-ci exprimaient une toute autre émotion.

_Un problème, petit tigre ?, demanda le nephilim.

_Dix-huit fois ! Dix-huit fois, que je refais le plan de table pour notre repas du 31 décembre et ça ne va toujours pas, révéla Magnus excédé.

Alec s'approcha de la table basse. Des petites pancartes au nom de tous les invités y était réunies ainsi qu'une grande feuille sur laquelle était dessinée une longue table. Il est vrai que réunir 23 personnes aux personnalités disparates et aux affinités discutables s'approchait d'un casse-tête particulièrement ardu.

_Ta mère et Luke doivent se trouver à l'opposé de ton père. Simon et Raphael, moins ils sont proches, mieux ils se portent. Si je sépare ta sœur de Simon, je vais avoir droit à un scandale. Tout comme Jace qui va vouloir absolument se retrouver entre Clary et toi. Je ne vais pas séparer Aline et Helen. Un adulte responsable doit se trouver près d'Octavian et Madzie. Le mieux serait que ton père se trouve près d'Izzy ou Jace, car sur toute la table, ce sont les relations les plus saines que je puisse lui trouver. N'en prends pas ombrage, sweetheart. Mark doit être à côté de Julian pour éviter les problèmes inhérents à son retour de chez les seelies. Et Ty et Kit doivent être à côté si je veux réussir mon plan «Premier baiser ».

Magnus s'arrêta enfin, face à un Alec effaré. Clairement il ne soupçonnait pas que c'était aussi compliqué. Surtout, si son homme se fixait des missions au cours du repas.

_Tu peux peut-être laisser Kit et Ty évoluer à leur rythme, suggéra Alec.

_Ils se regardent avec une telle dévotion que tout le monde est mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas une tension sexuelle qu'il faut briser entre eux, c'est une tension amoureuse. Et je suis excellent à ce jeu.

_Quand tu veux une chose, tu l'as. C'est une certitude, nota le shadowhunter.

_Tu en es la preuve vivant, Alexander, plaisanta le warlock.

Le nephilim se retourna vers les papiers et les étudias un moment, avant de penser à une idée. Il saisit les noms de sa mère, son père et Luke et les plaças à des emplacements diamétralement opposés.

_Il est certain que ma mère venant accompagnée de Luke, ne peut se retrouver à côté de mon père sans qu'un énorme malaise s'installe. Et même si j'aime que les choses soient carrées et organisées, pourquoi ne pas laisser jouer le hasard pour le reste ?, proposa Alec.

_Il faut au moins placer Cat, Madzie et Octavian. Probablement Dru, elle s'occupe souvent de son petit frère.

Les papiers de Madzie et Octavian, se trouvèrent coincés entre Dru et Cat. À côté de Dru furent placés Mark, puis Julian et Emma. Près d'Emma, Clary accompagnée de Jace.

_Ca prend forme, s'exclama le sorcier. Nos deux cerveaux fonctionnent bien ensemble.

Alec sourit avant de prendre son papier qu'il plaça près de Jace. D'autorité, il mit également Magnus à ses côtés. Vinrent ensuite Raphael, Luke et Maryse. Puis Max, à côté de sa mère, Izzy en bout de table et Simon. À côté de l'énergique Simon, se retrouva Livvy, Ty puis Kit. Suivi d'Helen et Aline. Et enfin Robert qui se trouvait à côté de Catarina. L'infirmière étant d'un tempérament calme et poli, elle pourrait supporter le patriarche Lightwood comme Aline qui le connaissait depuis l'enfance.

_Cette table est bien, non ?, demanda l'archer en regardant l'ensemble.

_Ca me semble parfait. Et je t'avoue que si je dois encore une fois changer ces noms de places, je vais développer une haine pour toutes ces personnes, y compris moi.

_Et cela serait dommage que le grandiose Magnus Bane se déteste, plaisanta le chasseur d'ombres.

_Il y aurait bien toujours quelqu'un qui m'aimera, susurra le warlock.

Se faisant, il se retrouva sur les genoux d'Alec, mouvant ses hanches contre les siennes.

_Magnus, j'ai du boulot, grogna l'archer.

Essayant en vain, de faire refluer le désir qui montait en lui.

_Oui, me satisfaire pleinement après mon dur labeur. Et visiblement, j'en connais un qui est d'accord, dit Magnus.

Sa main se posant sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du shadowhunter, commençant à la malaxer à travers l'épais tissu.

_Satané sorcier.

_Tu ne le penses pas vraiment, lança Magnus.

Avant de se faire contraindre au silence de la plus délicieuse des façons.

* * *

Le 31 était arrivé et avec lui un loft abondamment décoré dans les teintes noires et or. De la table à la nappe sombre et aux couverts dorés. En passant par les ballons des deux couleurs qui recouvraient le plafond du salon. Une imposante pancarte _« Bonne année »_ or sur fond noir, occupait un pan de mur.

Des paillettes dorées faisant scintiller le sol, tenant grâce à la magie de Magnus. Des cotillons noirs se trouvaient de ci, de là. Des bougies or et noires rendaient l'ambiance chaleureuse.

Vivant avec Magnus, Alec était habitué aux paillettes qui représentaient un élément essentiel de l'apparat du sorcier, mais la décoration de ce soir le laissait sans voix. C'était beau à n'en pas douter, le warlock avait un talent inné pour cela, mais c'était trop aussi. Enfin, c'était Magnus dans toute sa splendeur et son outrance.

_Prêt à affronter cette soirée ?, demandant Magnus en fignolant son maquillage.

_Si mes parents se tiennent, que Raphael ne menace pas d'égorger Simon et que Luke et mon père n'en viennent pas aux mains, on pourra considérer cette soirée comme une réussite.

_Et que Ty et Kit s'embrassent, nota le warlock.

_Pourquoi tu y tiens tant ?

_Car ils sont comme toi. Ils ont besoin d'une impulsion et je fais une très bonne étincelle. Souviens-toi de la bombe qu'a été ton mariage.

C'était peu dire. Embrasser passionnément Magnus, au cours de ce qui devait être son mariage avec Lydia, avait été un des pires cataclysmes qu'avait connu l'Enclave. Alec ne regrettait pas un seul instant son choix. Non seulement, il était heureux mais son coup d'éclat avait ouvert la voie à d'autres chasseurs d'ombres qui taisaient leur homosexualité. Ainsi son amie d'enfance Aline l'avait chaudement remerciée d'avoir, je cite «dévorer les lèvres de Magnus. », cela lui ayant donné le courage pour révéler à ses parents qu'elle fréquentait et aimait Helen.

Magnus avait laissé en fond sonore dans le salon de la musique jazz. Alec, délaissant son homme, regagna le salon et sortit les verres à champagne du bar, chantonnant à voix basse.

Le sorcier l'entendait, il aimait la voix de son compagnon, elle était chaude et grave. Parfaite pour les chansons jazzy.

Le warlock se leva et rejoignit Alec, l'entraînant sur un slow alors que Louis Armstrong résonnait dans le loft.

_Tu es beau, murmura l'archer.

Ses yeux bleus se fracassant dans l'ambré de ceux de Magnus.

_Tu l'es tout autant, sweetheart.

Le sorcier se blottit contre son compagnon, profitant du calme avant la tempête, savourant ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Alec, le nez dans les cheveux du warlock, le serra plus fort contre lui. Dieu, qu'il aimait cet homme.

La sonnette retentit, brisant leur tranquillité.

_Tu paris pour qui ?, plaisanta le sorcier.

_Vu l'insistance, Izzy, Simon, Jace et Clary, répondit Alec dans un sourire.

Et ce fut vrai, Izzy apparut dans une robe courte noire avec un décolleté avant et arrière aguichant, visiblement Simon avait du mal à savoir où fixer ses yeux. Clary était aussi en beauté dans une robe rouge qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux roux et sa peau pâle.

Au fil des minutes, les invités arrivèrent, remplissant le salon. Le brouhaha des conversations, loin d'être désagréable, remplissait l'atmosphère d'une ambiance familiale que Magnus comme Alec appréciaient.

Des petits groupes s'étaient formés, n'excluant personne. Même Robert était en grande conversation avec Clary et Jace.

Seul Ty était un peu en retrait, le nombre de personnes était un peu trop important pour lui, comme le bruit. Il était accroupi contre un mur, ses yeux perçants fixés sur Kit, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'archer.

Le jeune Herondale discutait avec Livvy, Max, Maryse et Luke. Kit avait une habilité étonnante à éviter Jace, le fait qu'ils soient cousins lointains, n'empêchait pas que Kit n'aimait pas l'arrogance de Jace.

Arrogance dont il avait pourtant hérité. C'était un trait typique des Herondale.

Gardant sa coupe de champagne à la main, Alec se saisit d'un verre de jus de fruit. Il s'accroupit à côté de Ty et lui tendit. Ce dernier le saisit d'une main tremblante.

_Tu veux aller t'isoler un moment, Tiberius ?, proposa l'archer.

_Ca va aller. Il faut me faut juste le temps de mémoriser tous les visages, les liens qui unissent les uns, les autres et d'analyser tous les bruits pour les ranger dans des catégories.

Ty était habitué à ça, mais pour Alec cela paressait éreintant. Il s'assit à côté du jeune homme, gardant le silence.

Tiberius aimait la compagnie de l'archer et ce dernier le savait. Alec était économique en mots, ses paroles n'étaient jamais inutiles ou vaines. C'était agréable pour Ty.

_Là, c'est le rire de Magnus, signala l'archer alors qu'un son perçait le brouhaha. Et là, c'est celui de Madzie. Et ce bruit, c'est le miaulement désespéré de Chairman Meow qui s'est réfugié dans la cuisine. La voix la plus aigüe est celle d'Izzy.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Alec aida Ty à démêler tous les sons qui les environnaient. Il remarqua peu à peu le corps de Tiberius se détendre. Malgré tout, ses yeux gris n'avaient pas quitté Kit. Une douce jalousie brillait dans le regard fixe.

_Tu as entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé lors de ce qui devait être mon mariage avec Lydia ?, questionna l'archer.

Ty le regarda perplexe avant de répondre.

_Oui, tu as embrassé Magnus. L'Enclave a détesté. Il plaçait de grands espoirs en toi et tu les as saccagés.

Tiberius était sans filtre, il n'enrobait pas les phrases dans des politesses inutiles. Cela était lié à son autisme, mais Alec appréciait cette facette de sa personnalité.

_C'est vrai. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi. Sauf que pour toi, c'est Kit.

_L'embrasser ?, bredouilla Ty.

Son visage était d'une rougeur ardente. Alec sourit, par certains aspects, Ty lui ressemblait. Il était tout aussi effrayé par l'inconnu et les sentiments que l'avait été l'archer.

_C'est l'idée. Tu as peur et c'est normal. Mais tu auras encore peur demain, et après-demain et ainsi de suite. Parfois, il faut savoir se lancer.

C'était d'une difficulté impressionnante pour Tiberius. Il avait besoin d'un cadre, les impulsions très peu pour lui. Il cacha son visage rougi contre ses genoux. Alec remarqua le regard inquisiteur de Kit, qui se précipita pour savoir ce que son Sherlock avait et l'archer s'éclipsa.

_Tu lui as dit quoi ?, questionna Magnus.

Alec avait rejoint le groupe qu'il formait avec Raphael, Cat et Madzie. L'archer prit la petite sorcière des bras de l'infirmière, Madzie lui tendant les bras.

_D'écouter son instinct.

_Tu es officiellement un très bon entremetteur, siffla Magnus.

Son doigt pointait vers le mur que l'archer avait quitté. Kit et Ty blottis l'un contre l'autre, échangaient un tendre baiser.

_Dios, les chasseurs d'ombres sont très arc-en-ciel, de nos jours, ricana Raphael.

_La famille Blackthorn, particulièrement, souligna Catarina.

_Helen est lesbienne, Mark bi, Ty gay. Ils sont l'exemple parfait de ce qu'est l'amour. Nous mîmes à part, souligna Magnus. Nous, on est le couple le plus canon et on est les instigateurs du changement. On devrait même fonder la première association LGBTQ+ du monde de l'ombre.

Alec le fit taire dans un baiser, Magnus s'emballait parfois un peu trop.

* * *

Le repas se déroula dans un relatif calme, aucune dispute à signaler. Ty et Kit étaient dans leur bulle, Simon et Izzy de même. Julian et Emma essayaient de dissimuler leur amour, interdit entre parabatai. Helen et Aline discutaient avec animation avec Magnus, Alec et Robert. Ce dernier se montrait très charmant avec les deux couples, plaisantant même avec bienveillance. Luke et Maryse se noyaient sous des attentions mignonnes.

La table était un torrent d'amour, de joie et de fête.

Minuit sonnant, le champagne coula à flot et tout le monde s'enlaça, se souhaitant le meilleur. Pour des raisons évidentes, Luke, Maryse et Robert s'évitèrent, personne ne sollicita Ty à l'exception de Kit et sa jumelle, tandis que Simon et Raphael se défilèrent, une fois face à face. Sinon ,ce fut une joyeuse cohue d'embrassades.

Un Jace particulièrement alcoolisé, s'échoua dans les bras de son parabatai.

_Alec, tu es le meilleur ami de ma vie, le meilleur parabatai. Et je t'aurais épousé si tu avais pas connu Magnus parce que ton bonheur est l'étoile polaire guidant mon chemin. Tu as des yeux trop bleus. Tu es tellement grand comme l'Empire State Building. Et tu as des cheveux superbes.

L'archer lui tapota le dos, les yeux au ciel. Il était habitué au Jace bourré, mais chaque fois, ce dernier redoublait d'ingéniosité niveau discours délurés.

_Il n'a pas que ça de superbe, si je puis me permettre, glissa Magnus dans un rire.

_Magnus, tu es un gars génial, tu le sais ça ? Mon frère, c'est une boule d'amour pour toi.

_Oh, je le sais, dit Magnus.

Ses bras entourèrent la taille d'Alec et il l'embrassa tendrement alors que Jace filait, allant déclamer son amour à Clary.

Un petit bruit de gorge discret, fit stopper le couple dans leur élan d'affection buccale. Robert gêné, mais décidé les regardait.

_Je tenais à te dire Alec que je t'aime. Je suis fier de toi. Tu as su faire tes propres choix et même si je ne les aie pas tous approuvé, je les accepte maintenant.

L'archer opina, trop surpris pour verbaliser quoi que ce soit.

_Comme le fait qu'il soit en couple avec un Don Juan de warlock ?

Magnus avait lancé cela, ne cachant pas sa rancœur. Cette phrase que Robert avait dite dans le passé restait gravée en lui.

_Magnus, je me suis trompé à votre propos et je m'en excuse. Il est évident que votre amour pour mon fils est sincère.

_Naturellement, trancha le sorcier.

Robert tendit à son fils aîné, un document officiel portant le sceau de l'Enclave .

_J'ai réussi à obtenir cela pour vous et pour les prochains couples à venir.

Alec ouvrit le dossier, c'était la promulgation d'une nouvelle loi. Les mariages entre créatures obscures et nephilims, selon les traditions des enfants de l'Ange étaient maintenant autorisées.

Magnus regarda Alec, ses yeux brillants de joie.

_On va pouvoir se marier en or, s'exclama Magnus.

_On va pouvoir se marier, opina Alec avec joie.

Le couple avait pris la décision de s'unir, uniquement quand ils auraient le droit à un mariage nephilim. Pour que l'Enclave reconnaisse leur union et la sincérité de leur amour.

_C'est la première loi que je tenais à faire passer en tant que Consul et à mon agréable surprise, elle a été acceptée, expliqua Robert.

Alec prit son père dans ses bras, un geste qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé depuis son enfance. Robert resserra l'étreinte, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Merci papa, murmura l'archer. Je t'aime.

Son père venait de lui faire le plus beau des présents. Alec n'avait jamais songé que son père avait évolué au point de se battre pour légaliser les unions downworlders/nephilims, mais c'était le cas.

_Tu devrais amener Annamarie, la prochaine fois, suggéra l'archer.

Un pas pour un pas. Robert faisait changer les choses pour le bonheur de son aîné, Alec acceptait la maîtresse qui avait brisé le mariage de ses parents. Ils avançaient tous les deux.

_J'en serais ravi.

Le patriarche s'éclipsa, laissant le couple seul. Ils sortirent sur le balcon, encore sous le choc de la divine nouvelle.

Les mains entrelacées, leur regard ancré à celui de l'autre, leur bouche unie dans un tendre échange. Ils savouraient ce bonheur qui leur été offert. La fête pouvait bien continuer sans eux, mais eux ne pouvaient continuer sans l'autre et ils le prouverait dans quelques mois.

* * *

 _Amour et bons sentiments étaient au rendez-vous. Ainsi que de l'humour car je ne serais rien sans l'humour._

 _Verdict de ce 16 décembre ?_

 _Demain sera publié un OS déjanté de mon adoré Sithmaith regroupant plusieurs pairings du calendrier. Il sera publié ici et aussi sur son compte._

 _Merci de nous suivre malgré nos retards à répétition._

 _Bisous mes sucres d'orge._


	13. Informations

Bonjour mes sucres d'orge !

Quelques explications s'imposent. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons failli dans notre mission. Nos jours de post étant très chaotiques ces derniers temps.

Il est peu probable que nous publions avant demain. Comme vous tous ou la plupart, nous profitons de nos familles en cette période. Cependant, je vous rassure, tous les OS que nous avons promis seront faits, juste avec un petit délai supplémentaire.

Gérer boulot, vie privée et écriture a été particulièrement difficile cette année. Laissons Noël passer et on vous retrouve après.

Merci pour votre fidélité et votre patience.

Bisous !


	14. Explications

**INFORMATIONS** :

 _Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous n'avons pas fait de mise à jour sur ce calendrier depuis fort longtemps. Et nous n'en ferons pas._

 _Nous sommes désolées mais, nous avons lamentablement échoué dans notre projet, peut-être trop ambitieux. Nous nous y sommes prises tardivement, nous avons une vie privée et professionnelle fort remplie et donc il était difficile de trouver du temps pour ce calendrier._

 _Malgré tout, vous pourrez nous suivre sur nos fanfictions respectives, si vous le souhaitez, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. En tout cas, la suite de La Chasse arrivera bientôt._

 _Un grand merci à Muriel Lavigne, Nagron, Alec Barton, Liki, YangYingYungYen, Darknesscoming, hachiko97412, Glacia57, Eclat d'Etoile, Malec Girl, Justine Bergerac, , kty Koneko pour vos adorables retours et votre soutien._

 _Bisous et à bientôt !_


End file.
